<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Three Heart Problem by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399554">The Three Heart Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie'>MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Curses, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Fairy Tale Curses, Inspired by The Witcher, Magic, Monsters, Multi, Naked Cuddling, lots of swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is on a quest to break the curse on his heart when he stumbles across two Witchers encased in ice. It's a sad tale - until Tony realizes they're still alive. He can't leave them there, not when they'll only wake up with true love's kiss. </p><p>For who could ever love a Witcher?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WinterIronShield Bang Ultimate Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomancebyFaye/gifts">RomancebyFaye</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384386">RomancebyFaye RBB Art for Winterironshield 2020</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomancebyFaye/pseuds/RomancebyFaye">RomancebyFaye</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to RomanceFaye for being a fountain of inspiration with their art and helping brainstorm this fic!!</p><p>And massive thanks to Rise Up Ting Ting / Wiggle who brainstormed, cheered, soundboarded, and edited this fic into being. Could not have done it without you &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony let his small stack of orens slide from his grasp onto the table, the coins plink, plink, plinking on top of each other as they landed. His second count hadn’t yielded anymore plinking coins then his first had, and he sighed. He didn’t even have enough to shift the weight of the rickety table and disturb his potion wares. </p>
<p>Maybe this tavern had been a terrible choice. It certainly had terrible ale, but since it was the only serving establishment in the village, Tony had figured there was bound to be the traffic he’d needed. </p>
<p>He’d been wrong so far. How the people of Blaviken kept this place afloat, Tony didn’t know. </p>
<p>The bartender’s one eye glared at him, no doubt wanting Tony to spend the meager coins he had or fuck off. Tony took a swig of the swill he’d purchased to justify his loitering, flooding his mouth with the taste of ass and regret. The bartender’s attention moved on, and Tony set his drink aside with a grimace. </p>
<p>He was occupying prime real estate, not that there were many locals in attendance to vie for it. His table, sticky and repugnant as it was, sat dead center in the tavern, a straight shot from the door. All eyes would land on Tony as they entered, and then again whenever they looked about.</p>
<p>If only there were people around to look. </p>
<p>A bite nipped at the edges of his fingers and a chill creeped up his heart strings. He didn’t have time to sit around and wait on the chance some peasant walked in with the ability to afford his wares, but he loathed the idea of spending coin in this place without at least making his investment back. And a bit more, besides. </p>
<p>He wasn’t desperate - he refused to think he had stooped to that - but he was edging close. If his coin ran out, so did his chance of tracking Killian. Without Killian, Tony would run out of time and be subsumed by this curse. </p>
<p>“You the potion guy?” The boy who asked the question was scowling, the expression too big for such a scrawny face. </p>
<p>Tony rubbed at his chest, feeling the cold metal of his amulet press into his skin. He resisted the urge to draw it out and check the brightness of the power stone within. It had to be low with how cold Tony’s fingers were, but he couldn’t charge it here. It needed to remain hidden beneath his dreary clothes, as Tony was only ‘the potion guy,’ an unremarkable man who was peddling some wares and nothing more. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Tony quirked an eyebrow. “Your parents know you’re here?”</p>
<p>If the boy was here on behalf of his parents, he’d have orens. Orens meant a sale, meant a warm meal and a bed under a roof. A bath. </p>
<p>He was in sore want of a bath.</p>
<p>The scowl deepend. “They said down at the butcher’s that you were selling healing stuff.”</p>
<p>Thanks to Rhodey, he had a variety of potions to offer all of which had come free of charge to him. If Tony lived through this adventure, he’d even get a chance to apologize for stealing and  then tease Rhodey about adding on anti-theft and locking spells. </p>
<p>“Yes,” was all Tony said. Frost was spiraling up his spine, and he didn’t have the time to entertain children by showing them all this wares. Or even care why the kid was asking specifically about healing. </p>
<p>“You got something for Yfoidt Fever?”</p>
<p>“That’s some nasty business.” </p>
<p>There was no reason for a boy like this to be asking after a curative for Yfoidt - none that didn't involve the harsh death of someone he loved. Tony tried to feel for the kid. He knew, intellectually, that he would have once.</p>
<p>The boy huffed, and the brown curls that hung over his forehead bounced with the action. “I know, that’s why I want something that will fix it.”</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes. Another waste of his time - the boy was skinny but otherwise healthy, and there was no bulge or clink of orens in the kid’s pockets . “Yes, I have something that can treat Yfoidt Fever.”</p>
<p>“Which one?” the boy stared at the bottles that were on Tony’s table as if by glaring at them they would tell him their secrets. </p>
<p>“None of those.” Tony sighed and decided it was faster to show than tell. Maybe someone else in the tavern would be interested by the display, and so Tony reached into his satchel. </p>
<p>“This one is for Yfoidt,” Tony said as he showed the boy a small vial. Yfoidt Fever was nasty, but unfortunately common in rural areas. Tony had grabbed several when he was loading up his bag, but it seemed foolish now. </p>
<p>“And it can be yours, if you’ve got money to pay,” Tony continued without hope of a sale. </p>
<p>Few who caught Yfoidt Fever could afford the cure - which was why he’d grabbed them, knowing he’d be going through the areas, but that made no logical sense now. He would have been better served taking something more valuable. </p>
<p>The boy crossed his arms and attempted a lordly tone - or Tony assumed that’s what the boy was going for. “How do I know that isn’t water? I won’t pay until I see results.”</p>
<p>Tony couldn’t help but smile, though it was more teeth than pleasantry. “Well, unless you have someone with Yfoidt Fever handy, you’ll just have to take the risk.”</p>
<p>“I do.” The boy’s chin tilted up. “My sister.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Tony glanced around, but the few tavern goers there wouldn’t meet his gaze. He wondered if this was a prank, but if so the boy was a talented actor. There was an intense desperation in that gaze now that his sister had come up, and it tugged at Tony’s heart. </p>
<p>This was why he’d grabbed so many vials with Yfoidt written on them with Rhodey’s meticulous hand. To fix problems like this without needing the full asking price. His motivation had been - Tony groped after the feeling. </p>
<p>His chest felt cold, and when the word came to him - kindness, his motivation had been kindness - it meant nothing anymore. </p>
<p>Panic spiked before it was lost under cool detachment. </p>
<p>“Her name is Emmy,” the boy pleaded. </p>
<p>Tony raised an eyebrow. “Her name isn’t going to get you the coin to buy this, is it?”</p>
<p>The boy’s face flushed. “I told you, I won’t pay without results.”</p>
<p>“And you won’t get results without payment.” Tony slipped the vial back into his satchel and leaned back. He ignored the awful ale and the boy as he scanned the tavern for other customers. </p>
<p>Still no other takers. Ugh. Tony had wasted the coin for this table, which he should’ve known coming into this town. Why was he bothering with this whole mess anyway?</p>
<p>“I’ll work it off!” </p>
<p>Tony snorted. “I don’t need a witless boy for a servant.”</p>
<p>“I’m not stupid,” the boy spat. </p>
<p>“You are. You’ve just told me you have no coin. Should’ve stuck with the ‘wait for results’ argument,” Tony replied coolly, moving to pack up. “At least that was moderately clever.”</p>
<p>The boy sputtered for a response, but Tony was done with these wastes of time. As he set the vials back into their proper places in his bag, the amulet pressed against his chest. </p>
<p>He tugged it out to admire it. </p>
<p>It was a remarkable piece of work, one of his more clever accomplishments. Of course, he’d made some improvements since Yinsen had shown him the spellwork, but that was to be expected. </p>
<p>The stone that was set into the metal ring of the necklace was dull, his reserves depleted. Tony directed some of his power into the stone, and it absorbed beautifully. He smirked with pride, like he did every time he charged the amulet. </p>
<p>Doing it wrong got him an explosion that would take his head off, but the spike of danger was fun. </p>
<p>The stone now glowed a soft blue, just as it should when the spellwork was powered and active.</p>
<p>“You’re a sorcerer,” the boy whispered, his face pale. </p>
<p>Tony’s mouth twisted with derision - like it was difficult to impress a peasant boy - but then heat flared against his skin where the amulet rested. The sneer slid off his face as warmth bled through him, thawing the ice that dug into his heart. </p>
<p>He startled as the room snapped back into focus. The bartender was staring, and Tony realized so was everyone else. They were staring at his chest, where the amulet now rested for all to see, its blue light shining. </p>
<p>Tony stuffed it down his shirt again, a worthless gesture. The whole tavern knew what he was - and who. The rumor of his glowing blue amulet would identify him as easily as his name in the right circles. </p>
<p>“Here.” Tony fumbled the vial that would purge Yfoidt Fever back out of his satchel. “Mix this in a cup of tea or water, whatever she’ll drink. Make her take the whole vial, do you understand? None of this ‘only one swallow’ business. The whole thing.”</p>
<p>Tony held out the vial. The boy eyed him with skepticism, but then snatched the bottle and dashed out of the tavern. </p>
<p>He wished him well. The boy and his sister.</p>
<p>Emmy. </p>
<p>A surreptitious look down his shirt reassured him with the steady blue glow. </p>
<p>Tony packed up his things. He wouldn’t get any more business he wanted tonight, not once word spread that he’d hand out healing tonics for free. Not that Tony regretted letting the boy make off with it, but he did need to get paid eventually. </p>
<p>Hopefully the next town. </p>
<p>As he brought his mug back to the bar, hoping his small kindness would grant him grace, Tony waved down the bartender’s attention. </p>
<p>“I don’t suppose there’s rumors of another sorcerer living nearby? Looking for someone.” Tony wasn’t usually so blunt, but now that they knew he was a sorcerer foolish enough to perform magic tricks in the middle of a tavern, he didn’t feel the need to be sly. “Old friend, lost touch kind of situation. A secretive sort, you know the type. Heard anything?”</p>
<p>The bartender’s eye evaluated Tony, clearly judging how much to say. That there might be something worth saying gave Tony hope, but he didn’t like the judgment in that steely gaze. </p>
<p>As time crawled on in silence, Tony huffed. “I’m not asking for a room, just for information.”</p>
<p>The man snorted. “I suppose in the end you did choose to help Harley. And Emmy - if you’d seen her you probably wouldn’t have been dangling her salvation over her brother’s head.”</p>
<p>Tony wasn’t so sure. Without power in the amulet, nothing would’ve made him care. </p>
<p>“Hmph. Fine. Whatever gets you gone. Rumors say not to venture too far into Simerxe Woods. Even the best woodsmen have found themselves dazed, walking in circles for days. Sounds like magic to me.”</p>
<p>Tony’s frosty heart soared. That sounded like a magical barrier and was the most promising lead yet.</p>
<p>Though how this bartender in such a dingy tavern knew that magic was at play was a curiosity. Tony eyed the man with new intent.</p>
<p>“You got what you came for,” the man said, his one baleful eye back to glaring. “Now get out of my establishment.”</p>
<p>“It’s a good thing I didn’t come for ale then,” Tony provided helpfully before he hustled out of the bar. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The farther south Tony went, the more promising the rumors about the Simerxe Woods sounded. Not to travel there, even with a guide. That not all who went in made it back out, and the woods didn’t care how well one might know the forest. It was a monster, some claimed. The Witchers who came to hunt it down called it a leshy, but they too had never returned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Tony pressed, it turned out the Witchers had gone into the forest decades ago. He didn’t care about them then, but about the locals who had made it back out recently - dazed and confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not like an all-consuming beast, but more like magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept his mouth shut about the potential sorcery at work and kept his glowing necklace hidden under his shirt. The less disturbance his presence created, the better. He didn’t want Killian knowing that he was making a house call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armed with a firm direction, he didn’t waste his time in more taverns trying to sell his - well, Rhodey’s - wares. He had just enough coin that he used the last of it to buy a meal from a town that was on the edge of the woods, and then he was delving into the forest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun hung low, but Tony no longer had the funds to stay a night indoors. If he had to be out - he settled his satchel more firmly against his back - then he might as well be hunting. The last time he’d been this flooded with excitement, his journey had just begun. This time it wiped his exhaustion away, and Tony was ready - for the night, the woods, and all the tricks that Killian could throw at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing power into his necklace, he tucked it back underneath his shirt to hide the glow. He’d have to use some magic to find and break the barrier, possibly even protect himself from this </span>
  <em>
    <span>leshy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he needed to be sure his amulet stayed charged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A game trail appeared between the trees, gleaming silver in the moonlight, and it led him deep into the woods. He kept his hands ready to cast, though more in defense from creatures than sorcerers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian would’ve set his hideaway spot far back from the public edge, tricky bastard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the game trail veered sharply, Tony broke away from the path. He was pushing branches away from his face and slapping away brush that caught at his legs, but if Killian hadn’t been careful, and Tony suspected not, then the magical barrier would warn animals away as well as humans.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heading away from the haunting calls of night birds and the chirping of crickets was simple enough, especially when Tony saw the spell of the barrier peaking through the trees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not all sorcerers could see spells like Tony could - none, actually. He’d developed the spell and tested it on himself, and only Rhodey knew he’d been successful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Tony could see spell work, and this barrier was like a shimmering haze. As he approached, he was careful not to touch. Instead, he focused on the haze until he could see the individual swirling spells that were linked together chain by chain, creating the barrier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was order in the chaos - that was a sorcerer’s job, to direct the chaos. Most just never learned to read the order and guidelines that was their spell work after it had been cast, and Tony wasn’t ready to share his party trick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lost sight of reality around him as he searched the chains of spells for the hidden key. To cross the barrier was to warp the mind, but Killian had to step across somewhere - there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A backdoor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One meant only for Killian, or someone with Killian’s magical signature. Tony certainly wasn’t the former, but he could fake the later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony confused the spell long enough to step across the barrier, mind intact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned. Take that, everyone who told him the journey was pointless. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Which was no one, since Tony had taken off with Rhodey’s potions without warning. He hadn’t needed an audience for his heart turning into a block of ice, but having someone he could gloat to about beating Killian’s ‘first-rate’</span> <span>magic would be nice. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Trees, bushes, the sky above - it was all the same as before. No sign of where Killian might reside.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sighed and continued on his trek. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>If it hadn’t been nightfall, Tony might’ve missed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sunlight and moonlight didn’t glint off spell work since the chains weren’t physically present to reflect the light. But at night in the forest with his senses tuned as high as they go - Tony noticed the movement of the chains as they ghosted within the spell’s confines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d avoided the traps Killian had left in the forest - no doubt part of the reason some of those who wandered around confused never made it back home again - but this spell was set into the rockface of a mountain that, now that Tony was looking at it, seemed unnatural. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was a mountain doing jutting up in the middle of a forest without even a rising slope of approach?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony shook his head. The next spell was disappointingly basic, a simple glamor disguising the entrance to a cavern that anyone could walk through -  if they didn’t mind the stomach-twisting view of walking into a mountain side. He would’ve chosen a cliff ledge. It was much more terrifying to walk off into an abyss and not see any footing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this was Killian’s cave, and the man had a conniving sort of cleverness but little imagination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony checked that his amulet still glowed, then made his way through the illusion and down a dark hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the passageway remained dark, he weighed the risk and cast a small ball of magelight. It eliminated any hope of surprise, but it was better than falling prey to a simple pit of spikes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d rather meet his end against one of Killian’s spells than a hole full of sticks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he crept farther down the cavern, Tony heard nothing. Killian’s presence must have driven out any wildlife creatures that usually took refuge in dark, quiet places. He didn’t see anything, either - just blackness surrounded by rock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching the end of the cave, Tony pressed against the rock, searching for the way forward. Nothing moved, and there was no illusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to have missed something. The woods, the barrier, the traps, the illusions - this couldn’t be a false trail. Tony refused to give Killian that much credit.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no crack or crevice, no sign of a spell of disguise. He tipped his head back in thought, and -  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And saw blackness where there should’ve been rock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and set his magelight floating up to be sure. There was no reflection from the rockface, just black absorbing the light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flight was not the easiest spell to master, and few would have the control necessary to do it in an enclosed cavern where rock pressed in on all sides. But if Killian could do it - Tony whispered the Elder words necessary and rose slowly but steadily up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where Tony should’ve hit an inky ceiling, he passed right through. There was nothing but blackness around him, not even his magelight, but then the darkness faded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Tony didn’t know better - and he wasn’t quite sure he did - he never would’ve realized he was standing in a mountain cave. Stepping away from the hole, he found himself on a plush, burgundy rug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were tapestries on the wall that hid the facing of rock behind them. There were chairs and couches, tables with decorations. Killian could host a party here, if he so desired, except - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony dragged a finger across a table as he went by, and it came back gray with dust. If Killian had cleaning spells, they’d long since given out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to keep his hope from sinking as he strode toward a door at the back. A wooden door, in a wooden frame - a wall built inside a cavern. Tony rolled his eyes at the grandeur and opened the door.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside was Killian’s lab, with long tables of ingredients and texts and distilling equipment. A musty smell permeated the room, and a thick coat of dust covered everything. It was the same story when Tony checked the other doors he found that led to Killian’s bedroom - decorated morbidly with swords - and bath. Empty and vacated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian’s barriers were still active, going through great effort to hide this place, but he wasn’t living here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, if Tony had set off any intruder alarms that he hadn’t noticed, Killian wasn’t coming back - Killian would’ve shown up by now, battle-ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony trudged back to the lab. He might be able to find part of what he needed in Killian’s notes, if those had been left behind. The other part he needed - to smack Killian in the face with a fireball - would have to wait a little longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were plenty of scrolls and tomes and bizarrely, stacks on stacks of Witcher texts, but nothing that seemed relevant to Tony’s plight. There were no notes scribbled into the margins, no mark-ups that might indicate deviations. He had scoured better texts than these, with Yinsen, and none of them had the information he needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exhaustion washed through him as his hopes dwindled. It had to be early dawn by now, though there were no windows to confirm. The night spent on high alert, stalking through unfamiliar woods while avoiding creatures, monsters, and traps all while peering at everything for the signs of spellwork had drained him. He tossed aside the last of the books with a grunt of disgust. Still nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian was a hack of a mage who skated by on cleverness and those fucking illusions more than actual sorcerery. These books proved it, there was nothing here that spoke of a hint of creativity or imagination, no master work that allowed him to worm past Tony’s defenses and work a spell that bit at Tony’s heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shoved away his exhaustion and prowled the room again. Tricks and illusions - Tony wouldn’t fall for them. Killian had crafted something, or copied someone else’s work and added a twist, and there had to be proof of that somewhere. A mage like Killian didn’t fancy themselves a master without texts filled to the brim with their own narcissism.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rock wall appeared only as a rock wall as he scoured the lab again. His special spell-sight showed him nothing, and nothing, and then there - a dull glimmer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another doorway, another disguise. And Killian had hidden this one well behind a bookcase full of boring, unuseful texts - who would ever need to become a vessel for a djinn? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Tony had still found it. He smirked as he used the twist of a spell to step through. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>One winding staircase later, and Tony stepped into another lab. It was coated with the same thick layer of dust, but was more interesting for the secrecy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the two men laying on two tables. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony froze, his fingers twitching for a spell, but neither man moved. He waited several long moments, but they didn’t even seem to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, cautiously, he stepped closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When his nerves couldn’t take it anymore - playing dead for the element of surprise was something he would do too - he spelled off an ear-shattering bang to start the fight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony frowned and approached the tables. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men were frozen, their features coated in a thin clear layer of ice. Their eyes were closed, but their faces weren’t peaceful. There was a brown-haired man whose mouth was parted as if in a scream, and the man with golden hair had his face twisted in pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony grimaced and quickly moved on from their faces. Weirdly, for both of the men their right shirt sleeves were rolled up. The area was stained red at the crook of their elbows where the ice was broken through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Tony watched, a droplet of blood oozed out from the skin of the man with brown hair and colored the frozen layer a brighter red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was still alive. Tony was horrified and whirled around to check the other man. He found the same evidence of fresh blood. Did they realize that someone was standing over them? Did they hear his spell and shout out in their minds for help?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How were they alive, frozen and encased in ice?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony concentrated on his spell-sight and dove into the mechanics of what Killian had done. There were chunks of basic spells, all combined together - for freezing, for stasis, but also for health and vitality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony wrinkled his nose. The spells for health were never reliable and greatly over exaggerated. Healing was a difficult art, and it was better accomplished through potions and herbs to speed the body’s own healing then forcing a spell onto the system. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They should’ve died, regardless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony frowned, switching his attention from the blond-haired man to the brown.  What he was missing? Something kept them alive, kept their hearts beating, bodies healing, and blood flowing even while frozen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pendant on the blond’s chest hadn’t drawn Tony’s attention, but a similar pendant - equally encased in ice - rested on this man’s chest. Curious, Tony called up a flash of heat in his palm and placed his hand over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When enough ice melted away, Tony grabbed the metal. He let go before the symbol of a wolf’s head could sear into his palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah.” Tony would bet the other pendant was the same. A Witcher emblem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one should have survived Killian’s amalgamation of spells, but the proof was before him. Any normal human would be dead, but Tony wouldn’t consider the Witchers’ survival fortunate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony clucked his tongue and stepped back. He didn’t have any particular fondness for Witchers, cloistered up in their mountain as they were and refusing to share their knowledge. But humanity seemed to forget how useful they were with their monster hunting abilities, doing tasks no one else wanted to do, when shunning Witchers. They may be mutants instead of normal men, but that didn’t mean Killian should be experimenting on them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How had Killian managed to find and trap two Witchers anyway? Tony had lived the decades of his life without meeting a single one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t leave them here. It was unlikely Killian would come back to free them, and even more unlikely that someone else with enough skill to help would stumble upon them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casting a gentle warming spell, Tony kept a careful eye out so he didn’t accidentally cook the Witcher. The ice melted away, but the man didn’t wake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony zapped him with a sliver of lightning which didn’t yield even a twitch. Ice crawled again over his body, reforming its cocoon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Tony breathed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to be missing something, some trick. He analyzed the spell. There was always an answer, a way through - aha! There was something - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit. That was no help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True love was the stuff of myths that peasants spoke of, not sorcerers. Relying on channeled chaos to define something as abstract as ‘true love’ led to notoriously fickle results. There were idiots who tried anyway, resulting in a plethora of spells that didn’t work and a few wicked curses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony detested them, but apparently Killian didn’t. No surprise there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now there were two Witchers, feet apart, frozen in time and place and awaiting true love’s kiss.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony rolled his eyes. Were Witchers even capable of love? Rumor had it they didn’t have hearts. Cracking his knuckles, Tony centered himself. No one deserved what Killian was doing to these men, hearts or no hearts.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And no matter how stupid the curse, there was always a way inside. Tony just needed to find the backdoor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Focusing on the spell, he got to work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later, Tony was never forgiving Killian. He could’ve gotten over Killian’s tricking him and everything that followed, but needing to find a way around the true love requirement for the spell was unforgivable. His eyes burned, his head ached, and his body craved food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian had spell-preserved everything else, two Witchers included, there had to be some food spelled to freshness, right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One more test. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t the Witcher’s true love, and pretending to believe he was hadn’t tricked the spell. But what was true love other than a reckless giving away of the heart? If Tony was idiotically stupid and gave a piece of his heart away to the Witcher, then - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A twist of his fingers to access the spell, a command for it to do as he wished, and instantly he knew it worked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a tug on his chest, on his heart, then the pull was gone and a piece of himself with it. He hunched over, protective, but it was too late. A hollowness beat inside where a part of himself used to be. A part that was vital and precious and </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but now gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cracks surged through the ice, racing from the Witcher’s crown down to his boots, the snapping sounds echoing around the lab. Some of the shattered ice crystals tinkled to the floor and others melted onto the Witcher, leaving him glistening. His lips parted, and he drew his first breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then another, and another. Tony couldn’t tear his gaze away as color returned to the Witcher’s cheeks and eyelids fluttered. The wolf’s head pendant moved, the chest beneath it rising, and Tony stumbled away from the table. He only meant to give space to what would probably be an uncomfortable awakening, but his knees gave out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was more exhausted than he’d realized. Not just hunger, but a bone-weary tiredness dragged at his limbs. He accepted the call of gravity and let it and unconsciousness take him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. He stilled, every muscle frozen, as he listened for movement. </p>
<p>Nothing. </p>
<p>He slowly turned his head, trying not to draw attention to himself. Pain lanced up his neck and he almost winced, but he held it back. A careful scan revealed some sort of laboratory, but no obvious threat. He turned the other way. </p>
<p>Steve.</p>
<p>His breath drew in, too sharp. His gasp seemed to echo, but he neither saw nor heard a response. Not even from Steve, who, after a closer look, seemed to be coated in a film of ice. </p>
<p>Bucky sat up, or tried to sit up. His body was unhappy with the motion, but he needed to check on Steve. How had they ended up here? Where were they? His thoughts moved reluctantly, flowing like thick paste. He needed to - move, he was trying to move. He forced his body through the motions, slowly stumbling to his feet. </p>
<p>Steve, he needed to check on Steve. </p>
<p>Steve lay on a table, body rigid, face twisted in pain. He didn’t respond to Bucky shaking him, yelling at him, or slapping him, but Bucky could smell the fresh scent of his blood. Steve was still alive.  He had to be. </p>
<p>Bucky looked back at his own table - his own table. His brain caught up. </p>
<p>He took stock of himself. He was stiff, his muscles protesting movements they shouldn’t. He’d been like Steve, but how had he awoken? How could he help Steve?</p>
<p>Bucky cast about, his gaze catching on a collapsed figure. </p>
<p>Bucky strode for them, hand reaching for his sword and finding empty air. His scabbards were gone too. He patted himself down and even his daggers were missing. </p>
<p>His fists would have to do if it came to a fight, and it always came to fight. He clenched his hands, trying to get his blood flowing. As soon as he was close enough, he kicked the person over so he could see their face. </p>
<p>The person flopped over onto their back, eyes closed and mouth open. It was a man, alive and breathing. Attractive enough to be a sorcerer, but not one familiar to Bucky. Even with a scrambled brain, he’d recall that finicky beard. </p>
<p>Or would he? How far could he trust his own mind? </p>
<p>Bucky nudged the limp form again. He needed his weapons, the absence of their weight on his back aching like a sore limb. He wouldn’t turn down a bite of food either, but he couldn’t hunt down any of that until he wouldn’t be leaving Steve with an unknown threat. </p>
<p>The sleeping sorcerer twitched away from Bucky, then yawned and stretched, languid and soft. His eyes blinked open, revealing a warm brown gaze that was still unfocused and bleary.  </p>
<p>Pulling a knife from the sorcerer’s own belt, Bucky held it to his throat. That gaze sharpened, narrowing on Bucky. His splayed limbs went taut with tension. </p>
<p>“Blades on the first morning are a little fast for me,” the sorcerer said. </p>
<p>“Are you -” Bucky coughed, his voice scratchy and dry, but he kept pressure on the knife “- are you the sorcerer who trapped us?”</p>
<p>An amused smile bloomed across the sorcerer’s face. “Do I look like the sorcerer who trapped you?”</p>
<p>Fear and shame of not remembering froze Bucky in place, but the sorcerer was shaking his head as much as he was able under Bucky’s hold. </p>
<p>“No, you’ve got the wrong guy. I’m the sorcerer who <em>freed</em> you. Big difference. Now if you wouldn’t mind...” He gestured to the blade at his throat. </p>
<p>Slowly, Bucky pulled back. He kept the dagger, tucking into a spot where his own should rest, and offered a hand up to the sorcerer. </p>
<p>With surprise on his face, the sorcerer took it and Bucky pulled him to his feet. </p>
<p>“And they say Witchers don’t have manners.”</p>
<p>Bucky’s face shuttered. “I’d thank you to free my partner so we can be on our way.” </p>
<p>“Ah. Yes,” the sorcerer said hesitantly. His hands fiddled with an amulet around his neck where there was a faint blue glow coming from the stone. “I don’t suppose we could do a little hunting around for food, first? I’m hungry, and you must be starving, right? Food, and then we go about waking your friend.”</p>
<p>Bucky bit his lip, the image of Steve frozen on the table weighing him down. He was hungry, yes, but - </p>
<p>“I promise he won’t be any worse for wear.”</p>
<p>Logic more than the trust of his new sorcerer told Bucky that was likely true, and so he nodded. Bucky may need the sorcerer’s help, and they would be better for the meal. </p>
<p>“A meal, and then we wake him.”</p>
<p>“Agreed!” The sorcerer clapped his hands and smiled. “Now, let’s go find the kitchens and hope Killian didn’t fuck up the preservation spells.”</p>
<p>Hunting around a magician’s lair was not as exciting as Bucky expected. He was prepared for illusions and tricks and secret rooms, but so far there’d just been the one where he and Steve had been stored. The rest were filled with elaborate furnishings and gaudy decor. </p>
<p>“Color scheme not to your liking?” The sorcerer asked, noting Bucky’s distaste. “Next time you should try being encased in ice and experimented on against your will by a sorcerer with some class. I’d take your reservation, but that’s not really my thing.”</p>
<p>Bucky felt the desire to smile despite himself, but he didn’t let the urge spread to his face. It would be ridiculous to trust anything about this unknown sorcerer. “And what is your thing?”</p>
<p>“Daring rescues. What, your freedom not enough for you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe in white knights.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that armor gets so dirty if they actually do anything. So impractical.” The sorcerer hummed in thought. “Then how about magical code-breaking? Spell development? Stalking sinister sorcerers? Stealing sleeping - help me out here, what’s an s-word? Alliterations are wonderful things.”</p>
<p>Bucky smiled reluctantly. Maybe not everything was terrible, and this sorcerer didn’t have a hidden agenda for Bucky - and Steve, when he woke up. Or, at least the sorcerer seemed genuine enough to hold up his end of the bargain, waking Steve after food. </p>
<p>He’d paid higher prices for less. </p>
<p>“Swordmasters,” Bucky offered.</p>
<p>“I like it! A little smug, but if the shoe fits. I’m not going to be challenging you anytime -” he snapped his fingers. “Swords! You know, that explains it.”</p>
<p>He dashed ahead before Bucky had a chance to explain that no, that didn’t explain anything. Curious, Bucky followed, at first by sound and then catching up to see Tony dart through a doorway. </p>
<p>“These are yours, aren’t they?” Tony called out. </p>
<p>Bucky entered the room and was flooded with relief. His and Steve’s weapons hung on the walls, pristine and whole.</p>
<p>“Should’ve guessed that Killian used them as trophies instead of a new style of decor.”</p>
<p>The world settled as Bucky took his swords off the wall and positioned them across his back. Confidence flowed through him as he took his daggers next and slipped them into their proper places on his body. </p>
<p>They were weapons to be used, not trophies on display, but Bucky was too relieved to have them back in his possession again to focus on his offense. </p>
<p>He handed Tony back the dagger he’d taken, and Tony chuckled as he thanked him. </p>
<p>He gathered up Steve’s weapons, feeling a second wave of relief that was the entirety of the collection. If there were other Witchers who’d been trapped, the evidence wasn’t displayed here. </p>
<p>“The kitchen should be close,” the sorcerer said quietly. </p>
<p>Bucky nodded. “Let’s find it.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>Despite the assurances of Tony, as the sorcerer had introduced himself, Bucky didn’t trust the food that was magically preserved in the kitchen. The dust that had coated every room they’d entered had continued onto the shelves and utensils, and additionally Bucky didn’t trust the containers that Tony pulled out that were supposed to be a whole roasted pig, caviar, or wyvern steaks. </p>
<p>His stomach demanding attendance, he chose the simplest fare of the lot - roasted duck and braised vegetables. If it had gone off at least he would know, though his first tentative bites went down okay. </p>
<p>Tony decided on some seafood creature that had too many legs and was drenched in butter, proclaiming that Killian shouldn’t have left such a delicacy wasting away in the kitchen, even if it had been spelled into stasis. </p>
<p>The duck would have been better if it had been fresh and roasted over the fire, but Bucky couldn’t waste time hunting and cooking when Steve was still frozen. If the ingredients themselves had been preserved instead of the finished meal, that would be an improvement, but Tony explained that many sorcerers were terrible cooks. Putting prepared meals into stasis was how they survived if they didn’t have a tavern nearby. </p>
<p>Tony himself had never cooked, always having had someone around to do it for him. When Bucky scoffed, he teased out stories Bucky about how Witchers ate when they were home at Kaer Morhen or traveling. </p>
<p>Bucky found himself in the middle of telling a story about when he and Steve were still in training and learning to distinguish mushrooms, when he realized that they’d both finished their meals. Guilty, Bucky wrapped up his tale in a sentence and stood up. </p>
<p>“We should get back to Steve.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right.” Tony fiddled with the dishes for a moment before deciding on stacking them together and setting them at one end of the table. “Why don’t you grab a meal for him, so it’s there right when he wakes up?” </p>
<p>Bucky grabbed one of the wyvern steaks that hopefully wasn’t dressed too richly for Steve’s tastes, and they headed back to the lab. </p>
<p>“So, this Steve is your partner.” Tony tapped his fingers along the edge of the table that held Steve’s body, still frozen in stasis exactly as they’d left him. </p>
<p>Bucky nodded sharply. </p>
<p>“Friendly partner, all hands above the belt type, or…?”</p>
<p>Bucky’s glare served as his answer. </p>
<p>Raising his hands in innocence, Tony promised, “I swear there’s a reason. You might be able to wake him up more easily than me.” </p>
<p>Frowning, Bucky checked his magical reserves. No Witcher could match a sorcerer for power, but they could use a few sigils that helped them on their travels and hunts. But Bucky was drained, his body weak, and it may be days yet before he healed enough to gain back power.  </p>
<p>He shook his head. He couldn’t leave Steve frozen that long. </p>
<p>“No exotic Witcher spells?” Tony asked, but he didn’t seem disappointed. “I’m asking for something a little easier. Or not, I guess, depending on your mindset and your personal stance on partners. You do feel okay about kissing a frozen Steve-cicle?”</p>
<p>Bucky refused to react, only his fists clenching showing any anger. He didn’t enjoy being mocked, though he was certainly used to it. </p>
<p>“Don’t give me that baleful stare,” Tony chided. “It’s the spell you were frozen under. It’s a fickle old curse, but true love’s kiss should wake him up. Everyone says Witchers travel alone but if you two don’t, I thought maybe - yes? No?”</p>
<p>The next breath Bucky took caught in his throat. True love? Yes, that’s what he and Steve had. They’d had each other’s backs since before the trials to become Witchers, and their friendship had added romance before they’d left Kaer Morhen. But the rest of the world thought Witchers weren’t capable of love, that they didn’t feel anything. Would the curse recognize Bucky and Steve’s version, or everyone else’s?</p>
<p>“You woke me,” Bucky said, the words scratching his throat on the way out. </p>
<p>Did he want to find out who was right?</p>
<p>Tony laughed, waving his hand dismissively. “Sorry to break your heart, but I used a spell. Different trick in the book, effective but more complicated. No path of destiny led me here to waking you up with a kiss, though I’m not saying I’m opposed to it.” His gaze flicked to Bucky’s lips.“If you wanted.” He winked.</p>
<p>The words rolled off Bucky’s tongue before he could stop them. “Maybe if this works.” </p>
<p>Tony was surprised, then delighted. “Well let’s get on our way, then!” He put a hand on the bottom half of Steve’s face. “Ugh, cold.” </p>
<p>When Tony pulled away, he shook his hand and droplets of water scattered. “Go before it crusts over again.” </p>
<p>The area over Steve’s mouth was uncovered, the ice gone. Bucky stepped up to the table and took a breath of preparation. This had to work. If Bucky wasn’t Steve’s true love, after everything they’d been through together, then who was? </p>
<p><em>Peggy</em>. Her name jumped into Bucky’s mind without permission, and with it doubt. </p>
<p>He and Steve were together, and they’d always be together. Bucky trusted that, but Peggy - there’d been a spark. If Peggy had the slightest inclination to travel with them instead of running her tavern, Bucky was sure that Steve would’ve asked Bucky about adding her to their relationship. </p>
<p>And he would’ve said yes. She was sharp and funny, unconcerned with their Witcher status and could hold her own in a fight. Bucky liked her just fine, and even liked her and Steve. He would’ve shared, but Peggy had her own life with the tavern she ran and used to hide Sasskia’s spy network. There was no room in her life for traipsing through the kingdoms chasing monsters, though they tried to bring her what useful information they could when they passed through. </p>
<p>But what if it was Peggy, and not Bucky, who was Steve’s true love? </p>
<p>Mind racing with questions, Bucky stepped up to the table and settled his lips over Steve’s. </p>
<p>How long should they kiss? If this could even be called a kiss - it was uncomfortable, in a way that kissing Steve had never been. Stiff and cold, Bucky was reminded of the time Steve had dared him to kiss his sword in the depths of winter. </p>
<p>When several heartbeats passed and nothing happened, Bucky slowly pulled back. Maybe it was a slow thawing. Maybe it took time to work. Maybe - </p>
<p>The sympathy on Tony’s face dashed Bucky’s hopes, and he turned his head away in shame. </p>
<p>“Spells with true love requirements are terribly fickle,” Tony said, clearing his throat. “So don’t take that the wrong way, or think your relationship of whatever type is doomed.”</p>
<p>“You can use your spell to wake him?” Bucky kept the emotion that he felt, that he swore he could feel despite society telling him he didn’t, out of the question. </p>
<p>Tony hesitated, fiddling with his necklace. </p>
<p>“I will swear to you my loyalty, on my hon - my <em>duty</em> as a Witcher.” More people trusted Witchers’ loyalties to their monster slaying responsibilities, as long as there was money involved, then they did to any honor they had. “I would pay you had I the coin. My skills are all that I have left of any value.”</p>
<p>“I don’t doubt your skills,” Tony assured quietly. “But you don’t owe me a trade. Not for his life. I’ll wake him.”</p>
<p>“I would owe you a debt regardless. Don’t insult me by refusing.”</p>
<p>Again Tony hesitated, but he agreed. With relief, Bucky stepped back to give him whatever space he needed. </p>
<p>He may not be Steve’s true love, either because of Peggy or because they were Witchers, but he would pay whatever the cost to wake Steve.</p>
<p>Bucky watched with fascination as Tony stretched his hands out over Steve. He expected words in a language of power to flow from Tony’s lips, he expected a blast of heat that would melt the ice and jolt Steve back to life. Nothing so dramatic happened.</p>
<p>Tony’s gaze went unfocused and his fingers trembled as he held them out over Steve’s chest. He muttered to himself, so softly that not even Bucky’s senses could make out the words, and then with a snap of his fingers the ice encasing Steve started to crack. </p>
<p>Bucky darted forward, wiping the sheets of ice from Steve’s body. He could smell the blood flowing in Steve’s veins, but there was no other sign of life until - </p>
<p>There, Steve’s lips parted and Bucky heard him draw breath. </p>
<p>“Steve.” Bucky’s relief crested over him in a wave. “Steve!”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Tony croaked, clutching his chest. “Fuck, fuck - sorry about this,” he whispered as he caught Bucky’s gaze. His eyes were filled with pain before they rolled back into his head. </p>
<p>“Tony!” Bucky reached, but he was too far to catch Tony before the sorcerer collapsed onto the floor. </p>
<p>He was unconscious, not dead. Bucky was relieved to hear him breathing, though something was wrong with the sound of his heart. Blood pulsed in his veins, but the beat of his heart was so faint that Bucky almost couldn’t detect it. </p>
<p>The opposite of Steve’s, where with each breath his heartbeat got stronger and more familiar. More like the sound Bucky had relied on all his life. </p>
<p>Steve’s eyes fluttered open. </p>
<p>“You’re okay,” Bucky assured, patting Steve’s chest. “Just breathe. You’re okay.”</p>
<p>Steve stared up at him like he was a mirage. He grabbed Steve’s hand and squeezed, and Steve squeezed back like he was a life line. </p>
<p>“You’re okay,” he promised. </p>
<p>His love wasn’t enough to wake Steve, or he simply wasn’t the right person. But he was here, and Steve was awake. He wasn’t going to care about what destiny and true love and this damn curse thought of them and their future. He wasn’t. </p>
<p>“I’m right here, Steve.” He glanced at the floor, but Tony was out cold. He hid his worry and focused on Steve. “Just breathe.” </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was eerily quiet as Bucky watched him from across the room. </p>
<p>They’d moved out of the lab and into one of the living spaces. No amount of nudging had woken Tony this time, so Bucky carried him to the most comfortable couch Killian had and laid him out. Bucky had taken up residence in one of the chairs, but Steve refused to sit. </p>
<p>Steve paced from the fireplace - flame roaring to life when he approached - to the doorway. </p>
<p>Bucky’s breath hitched each time he paused at the door, sure this time he would step through and leave. But then Steve would spin around and stalk towards the hearth, and Bucky would tense as Steve strode too close to the flames. </p>
<p>Stepping directly into the fire was tempting with the chill lingering in Bucky’s chest. No doubt Steve felt it too, but while Steve strode right for it, Bucky held himself back from the dangerous temptation. He waited for Steve’s next step, the one that would send Bucky leaping after him. </p>
<p>Steve turned again, taking Bucky’s heart with him. </p>
<p>The room was quiet with the exception of the crackling fire and Steve’s footsteps, and the silence pressed down on him, making it impossible to open his mouth. He couldn’t tell Steve how he’d failed the test of true love’s kiss.</p>
<p>Since awakening, Steve had barely looked at him. Tony was the recipient of his attention, earning a new glare each time Steve passed the couch. </p>
<p>Bucky wanted to say something - a watched sorcerer never wakes - but he dreaded breaking the silence. </p>
<p>“When is he going to wake up?” Steve snapped.</p>
<p>Tony groaned and lobbed a pillow in his direction. “Now, since you’re stomping everywhere.” </p>
<p>He rolled, and Bucky darted forward to stop him from falling off the couch.</p>
<p>“Hey, now, easy,” Bucky soothed. “You feeling okay? You were out awhile.”</p>
<p>“No, I feel like shit.” Tony slapped his hands away, and Bucky leapt back, startled. “Did he stomp on me or something? Fuck.” </p>
<p>“You woke Steve up with your magic,” Bucky explained hesitantly. </p>
<p>Tony looked at Steve, his face twisting into derision. “Ugh, why would I waste my time? What am I going to do with him?” Tony’s face untwisted, his eyelids drooping low as he eyed Steve from head to toe. His voice was entirely different when he added, “Tell me, what <em>is</em> the going rate for saving a Witcher? I hear you’re wyverns in the sack.”</p>
<p>Bucky eased back, confused.</p>
<p>“I’d rather kiss a wyvern,” Steve replied coldly. </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s witty! And here I thought the only people who became Witchers are those who’ve already had their brains bashed out.”</p>
<p>Steve strode forward, hand going to his sword, but Bucky stepped in front of him. </p>
<p>“Do you not remember us?” Bucky asked. This was not the Tony he’d shared a meal with. He could have concealed his true nature, but what would have been the advantage of that?</p>
<p>“You think me stupid?” Tony laughed, and it was hard and mirthless. “Don’t fret, you aren’t so ugly that I would try to wipe you from my memory.” He stood and brushed himself off. “That doesn’t mean you’re worth my time.”</p>
<p>Tony moved to leave, but Bucky followed. “Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“Why, afraid I'll leave you alone with him?" Tony tilted his head indicating Steve. "Afraid he'll learn our dirty little secret?"</p>
<p>"What -"</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" Bucky asked again, cutting Steve off. He'd never been more terrified, but if he didn't let it show Steve wouldn't ask.</p>
<p>"I intend to have a chat with the sorcerer who pulled me in his mess, if you must know."</p>
<p>“You know where he is?” Steve demanded.</p>
<p>“No.” Tony paused, then turned and looked consideringly at them. “But since you’re so eager, I could use a Witcher’s help to track him down. He is a monster, of a kind,” he said with a sly smile. “You must have some uses other than looking pretty.” </p>
<p>“We aren’t helping you.” </p>
<p>Tony ignored Steve’s declaration and smiled knowingly at Bucky. The chill in Bucky’s chest spread. </p>
<p>“Aren’t you? That’s all right.” Tony shrugged. “I only wanted one of you, anyway. I guess he didn’t tell you that he’s sworn himself to me?”</p>
<p>“What?” Steve was horrified, and Bucky couldn’t look at him. </p>
<p>Bucky nodded his agreement. Something he was afraid to recognize as relief bubbled in his chest - he’d failed to wake Steve with true love’s kiss, and now Steve was free to find Peggy or walk whatever path that led to happiness. </p>
<p>He would endure his time at the sorcerer’s side, punishment for failing to be what Steve needed. At least Bucky’s freedom had purchased Steve’s.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to come with, blondie. I’m sure one Witcher will be enough.”</p>
<p>“I’m coming,” Steve said though the words were forced through his teeth. “For him, not for you. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>The smile on Tony’s face turned smug. “How exciting! A whole party. But just know, Witcher number two, that I’m the one who makes the decisions.” Tony gestured back to the living space. “Make yourselves comfortable, and I’ll let you know when we leave. I’ve got a few stones to unturn in this place yet.” </p>
<p>Tony left, and Bucky listened as his footsteps retreated to the hidden lab space. </p>
<p>“That’s who you made a deal with?” Steve hissed. </p>
<p>“He wasn’t like that before,” Bucky murmured, not sure if that absolved him. It was almost like a different sorcerer had awoken in Tony’s place. Was that why Tony had apologized? </p>
<p>Steve’s jaw clenched, but he kept the speech he was no doubt crafting inside. </p>
<p>Bucky was sure to hear it later, but he could wait for it.</p>
<p> “I’m headed back to the kitchens,” he told Steve, and left Steve standing alone. </p>
<hr/>
<p>“Are you finished yet?” Steve challenged as he strode back into the lab space. “We should get moving.”</p>
<p>Not that Steve knew what lay outside the sorcerer’s lair. They could be anywhere from Mahakam to Kaer Mohren. With no windows to be found, Steve couldn’t even confirm if it was daylight. </p>
<p>He itched with the urge to move, to confront. They needed to figure out where they were instead of letting time drift away as they sat in this cave. They needed to find this other sorcerer so that Bucky could be free, could be Steve’s again. </p>
<p>Tony jerked up, startled. His face twitched, but Steve couldn’t tell what expression it was supposed to have been before it was gone. </p>
<p>“Almost,” Tony said, and his voice was light enough to be almost genial. “Some of these are promising.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“In what way?” Steve crossed his arms and glared at the books. </p>
<p>The pages were hand-written, and Steve wasn’t sure he wanted to know the thoughts of the sorcerer who froze them for harvesting. What kind of person did that? What other kind of spells did that type of person create? </p>
<p>Maybe they should burn this place to the ground as they left. </p>
<p>“Academic interest, of course.” </p>
<p>Something in Tony’s posture shifted and turned into what could’ve been a protective stance. Steve eyed him with suspicion, but decided to step away from the books before he did something impulsive - like reach for his sword. </p>
<p>Maybe he’d go see about that fireplace. </p>
<p>“We should get moving,” Steve repeated and whirled out of the lab before Tony could argue. </p>
<p>He didn’t like spending more time there than necessary. It wasn’t like he had memories, not until he woke up, but even seeing the table where he and Bucky had lain - for how long? - made shivers run up his spine. </p>
<p>The sooner they left, the better. </p>
<p>Steve found Bucky in the kitchen, doing his best to pack a bag with food that might last a trek. </p>
<p>“We could leave without him,” Steve said. “He probably has a tracking spell or something, right?”</p>
<p>Bucky didn’t even acknowledge that with a glance. “I gave my word.”</p>
<p>Steve sighed. He knew Bucky was honorable, but for the tenth time Steve wished there’d been another way. Another promise, or another method. It wasn’t like Tony had required anything before thawing Bucky, so why Steve? </p>
<p>Steve shook his head and started to pace. </p>
<p>“We don’t even know where we are.”</p>
<p>“We will,” Bucky assured. “Relax. Or that sorcerer is going to get under your skin in a heartbeat.”</p>
<p>“He already is,” Steve grumbled. “Asshole.”</p>
<p>“Peas in a pod.” Bucky smirked as Steve glared. </p>
<p>The silence stretched another moment, and then Bucky was moving - away, as he’d taken to doing. A few steps back, or moving to the side to put something between them. This time, it was the table that Bucky circled around to reach the far wall where there were jars of something murky to peer at. </p>
<p>Maybe Bucky was only curious, but Steve’s stomach twisted. Where he shouldn’t have a problem walking around the table and peering at the unknown contents alongside Bucky, he stayed where he was. </p>
<p>A shoulder turned out instead of in, a glance away instead of holding contact. The solid ground of their relationship was giving away under Steve’s feet, and he knew it was his fault. </p>
<p>What he didn’t know was how to fix it. </p>
<p>“We should get moving.” It was all he seemed capable of saying anymore. </p>
<p>But maybe, just maybe, things would be better once they left this prison. </p>
<p>Bucky nodded, grabbed the bag, and followed Steve out.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I’m so glad we left the safety and the comfort of the stuffed, plush beds to camp out here in the forest.” </p>
<p>Tony was ignoring Steve and Bucky in favor of addressing his cloak as he spread it out onto the ground. </p>
<p>Bucky elbowed him before he snapped back, but the itch to argue lay on the tip of his tongue. </p>
<p>Steve had been waiting for the comment as soon as he stepped outside the sorcerer’s lair - guided by Tony, who had to point out that the black hole in the floor was actually the exit - and found that the sun was well past its zenith. </p>
<p>Steve had led them onward into the trees, desperate to put ground between himself and that tomb before the sun set. Bucky had followed silently, and so had Tony which surprised Steve. </p>
<p>But finally, his waiting was done. Tony had saved his critique for when they were bunking down for the night.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re pleased,” Steve responded lightly. </p>
<p>Tony smiled as if the whole thing was a joke, and Steve turned around sharply so he didn’t have to see it. </p>
<p>He wished it was just him and Bucky, back out on the road. The nomadic life of a Witcher didn’t bother him as long as Bucky was beside him. </p>
<p>Traveling with Tony, however, seemed like the worst possible journey. </p>
<p>“We should plan our heading for tomorrow,” Steve said to Bucky. He’d cared more about distance than direction today, but tomorrow they should travel with more intention. </p>
<p>“Maybe you should ask the person who knows where we are.” Tony’s voice was sly, and it grated on Steve’s nerves. </p>
<p>“When I care for your opinion -” Steve snapped. </p>
<p>“You won’t ask for it,” Tony finished with a humored grin. “Luckily, I will happily volunteer the information that we’re in the Simerxe Woods on the west side of Aedern. I assume you know where that is.”</p>
<p>Steve’s gratitude for the knowledge was weak and easily smothered. He turned his back on Tony. </p>
<p>“The leshy,” Steve growled at Bucky. </p>
<p>Bucky nodded, face blank. “Guess we didn’t go far.” </p>
<p>They’d been battling the forest monster in Simerxe Woods before they were frozen. It was an ancient woodland spirit with a deer skull and tree-trunk limbs that could call the roots of the forest to attack them. The leshy had taken all of their attention when the sorcerer had dropped in, and instead of helping them he’d bespelled them. </p>
<p>The leshy might still be a threat, and they’d need to keep a watch. </p>
<p>“That thing is real? I chalked up all those rumors of missing people to Killian.”</p>
<p>“That’s why you’re not a monster hunter,” Steve said. </p>
<p>“Do point it out if you see one then,” Tony drawled. “I’d hate to miss it.” </p>
<p>“Watch for crows or a pack of wolves. You’d see those first,” Bucky told him. “Then run away as fast you can. It wants nothing more than the pleasure of killing.” He turned to Steve. “We should head south, to the Red Hat.”</p>
<p>“Peggy’s?” Steve was surprised, but he bit back his denial. He didn’t want to bring Tony to Peggy’s and subject her to the sorcerer. </p>
<p>Bucky shrugged, and Steve wondered if it was intentional how Bucky wasn’t meeting his gaze. “She could have information, and we’d be closer to Nilfgaard.”</p>
<p>Tony snorted. “What does Nilfgaard have to do with anything?” </p>
<p>“Ever since they let magic back in, everything that comes out of there is twisted,” Bucky explained. “If he isn’t there, someone who knows where he is will be.” </p>
<p>“Because it’s so easy to convince superstitious people to change,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “Nilfgaard had growing pains, so what? That’s why Stane is in charge and I’m the - or, well, I was the court mage.” </p>
<p>“That explains it,” Steve muttered.</p>
<p>Tony glared. “If Killian was sniffing around Nilfgaard, then I would know.” </p>
<p>“Peggy will still have information,” Bucky said.</p>
<p>He finally met Steve’s gaze, and they shared their confusion and dread. A queen had been on Nilfgaard’s throne when they’d been frozen. How long had they been asleep? </p>
<p>“Fine,” Tony sniffed. “Nilfgaard it is. And when I’m right, I’ll remind you of that every day until our journey is done.” </p>
<p>Steve stalked out of their camp and went to patrol the perimeter. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We should rest,” Bucky said in a low voice. </p>
<p>“Again?” Steve sighed, but he stopped easily enough. “I suppose we should let him catch up.”</p>
<p>“And rest,” Bucky added on, because he was kinder than Steve. </p>
<p>Especially when it came to their tagalong. Tony got under Steve’s skin - the way he spoke, the way he acted. The way he looked at Bucky, and even Steve. </p>
<p>All of it irked him, and he craved the peace and quiet of his usual journeys with Bucky. That all they had to do was walk and they’d find a monster to fight, a battle to win. </p>
<p>It had been decades since they’d been frozen. <em>Decades</em>. Time had marched on without him, and all Steve wanted to do was prove himself in a fight against another beast. Earn some oren. Head back to Kaer Morhen and see who else was still alive. </p>
<p>But not before they went to Nilfgaard to track down Killian. If they could ever reach Nilfgaard, given how slow Tony was. Even while they still tried to cast off the chill in their bones from their frozen sleep, Steve and Bucky were in better shape. </p>
<p>Tony had fallen behind again, like he had for the two days they’d been traveling. At least this time, instead of coddling Tony, Bucky stood next to Steve waiting for him to reappear. </p>
<p>When he did, it was at a run. </p>
<p>“Something - something is -” Tony gasped. </p>
<p>They’d avoided the leshy so far, assuming it had moved on during the decades they’d slept. Maybe they’d been wrong.</p>
<p>Steve darted forward, drawing his sword. He pushed Tony behind him and into Bucky as he scanned their surroundings. Something tall lumbered past them, coming around Steve’s left side.  Marking its progress, he frowned. It didn’t have the gait of a leshy, and there was no herald of howling wolves or cawing crows. </p>
<p>When it bleated, he sighed and sheathed his sword. By the time the creature had staggered out of the trees and onto their path, Steve had a rock in hand and threw it at the faun-like creature’s feet. </p>
<p>It bleated again, startled, and then dashed back into the trees. </p>
<p>“It’s only a hirikka.” </p>
<p>It had been thin, its ribs showing. If they had the food to share then Steve would’ve happily given it some. </p>
<p>Bucky finished the explanation. “Harmless. Only hungry.” </p>
<p>“For human flesh,” Tony gasped out, hands on his knees. </p>
<p>“Even you would’ve managed to fight him off.” Steve winced as he heard the words coming out of his mouth, his tone as condescending as Tony’s was. </p>
<p>He’d forgotten that Tony was a sorcerer, since he had yet to see the man do magic. All that spoke of Tony’s skill was the necklace he wore that glowed an unnatural blue. </p>
<p>Why had Tony run instead of burning the creature to a husk? Not that Steve would wish that fate on the poor hirikka. The creature wasn’t a threat to humans, just a nuisance, but was too ugly to be forgiven the inconvenience.</p>
<p>“Such confidence in my skills. I think he’s starting to like me,” Tony whispered to Bucky. </p>
<p>Bucky wasn’t quick enough to hide his grin, and Steve rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“We can rest here for a bit longer,” Bucky said when Tony motioned for Steve to lead the way again. “I don’t think the hirikka will be back to bother us.”</p>
<p>Tony adjusted the satchel on his shoulder that he refused to let Bucky carry. Steve hadn’t heard of a sorcerer peddling wares before, especially not one who was a court mage, but Tony was remarkably good at deflecting questions. </p>
<p>“We should keep moving,” Tony said with a long-suffering sigh. “It looks like rain.”</p>
<p>Steve was impressed despite himself. He’d seen the clouds gathering on the horizon, but he hadn’t figured Tony would be one to notice. </p>
<p>“Alright then,” Steve said with a shrug. “Let’s keep moving.”</p>
<p>He shortened his stride so he didn’t pull so far ahead, just in case it was the leshy next time instead of something as harmless as a hirikka. </p>
<p>Otherwise Bucky would nag. </p>
<hr/>
<p>The rain threatened as they made camp, but the clouds didn’t break open until dawn was attempting to peek through. </p>
<p>Steve grumbled as they packed up. What use was traveling with a sorcerer if he didn't use magic when it would benefit? </p>
<p>When Tony stayed quiet and helped pack up, tolerating the drenching rain with a stoicism that Steve wouldn’t have expected, Steve kept his mouth closed. If the sorcerer wasn’t going to complain, then neither would Steve. </p>
<p>Bucky fell in line and they headed out without speaking. </p>
<p>Steve didn’t have to shorten his stride today. The ground turned to slick mud underneath his boots, and every step threatened to make him slide. It was slow going and unpleasant, with trees only intermittently blocking the water before leaves were splattering him in the face. He trudged on - it would be days before they reached Peggy’s tavern - when Bucky stopped him around midday. </p>
<p>“Steve,” Bucky called out quietly. “Wait.”</p>
<p>Steve stopped and turned, flexing his fingers against the cold. He usually ran warm, but this rain seeped its chill under his skin. </p>
<p>“What -”</p>
<p>Steve didn’t need to finish his question.</p>
<p>Tony had fallen behind again, his arms curled around himself and head bowed and he trudged along. He was shivering, hard enough that Steve could recognize the trembling even at a distance. </p>
<p>“He has magic,” Steve huffed quietly to Bucky. </p>
<p>Bucky shrugged, but his brow was furrowed in concern. </p>
<p>“I’ll find us someplace to wait this out. Not like we were making much progress anyway.” Steve waited for Bucky to agree before he strode off alone.</p>
<p>They hadn’t passed anything recently that would suit, so Steve hurried ahead. He scanned for a cluster of trees or a rock outcropping. </p>
<p>What he found was a caved-in section in the bed of a river. There was an overhang that seemed solid enough to protect them from the rain, though the hole itself was more mud than dirt. The river’s water level was far enough below that Steve estimated they’d have a day of shelter before needing to move on or risk being flooded. For today, it would work. </p>
<p>Steve fetched Bucky and Tony, and Tony didn’t make a single comment as he slid down the bank and sat in the mud under the overhang, shivering. It concerned Steve more than it pleased him. </p>
<p>Even when the sorcerer was quiet, Steve’s nerves were taught with anticipation. It was easier when Tony was talking and Steve had a genuine reason to be annoyed with him. </p>
<p>“You capable of fire?” Bucky asked Steve.</p>
<p>Steve considered the question. There would be dry enough branches to be found, if they looked hard enough, though keeping both themselves and a fire out of the rain with the small overhang would be difficult. </p>
<p>The bigger problem was his energy. He could walk as long and far as he needed, his body honed after years of training and travel. But his magic was exhausting itself on healing him from the frozen sleep, and he could still feel the ice seeping through his veins. </p>
<p>He had no magic to spare for Witcher’s fire. </p>
<p>Steve shook his head, and Bucky shared a sad grin. “Same.” </p>
<p>Tony, who never used his magic, wasn’t worth asking even though his talents should dwarf anything he or Bucky could do. He bit his lip and raised an eyebrow in question to Bucky. </p>
<p>Bucky shrugged, and Steve sighed. </p>
<p>“Come on,” he told Tony as he stepped closer. He knew Bucky would follow. “The only heat we’re getting tonight is from each other.”</p>
<p>“Leave your clothes,” Bucky said as he started unbuckling his armor. </p>
<p>Steve followed suit, and he watched out of the corner of his eye as Tony evaluated them before slowly removing his cloak. </p>
<p>He and Bucky had done this before. It was survival, not sexual, and adding Tony shouldn’t matter except Steve hadn’t been this close to Bucky since they’d awoken. Now Tony would - once again - be between them, but he was the most vulnerable. Unless Steve wanted to let him die, they needed to surround him with their heat. </p>
<p>The look on Bucky’s face said he’d come to the same conclusion, but he was going to wait for Steve to admit it. He shook his head, but in resignation rather than rejection. </p>
<p>Stripping down, he crawled in behind Tony’s hunched form. Hoping Tony wouldn’t make this unbearable, he eased forward to press against Tony’s naked back. </p>
<p>Tony was quiet, thankfully, as his icy skin leached the heat from Steve. </p>
<p>“Don’t suppose you could take off the amulet, yeah?” Bucky asked with a grimace as he contemplated Tony’s chest. </p>
<p>The necklace was the only thing Tony was still wearing, and he shook his head. “We haven’t even had dinner yet.”</p>
<p>Bucky sighed but slid between Tony’s legs until his weight joined Tony’s pressing into Steve, sandwiching them together. </p>
<p>“Is the necklace too cold?” Steve asked pointedly. The metal would make Bucky uncomfortable, and Steve would fight Tony on this if he needed to. </p>
<p>“It’s alright. Not too bad.”</p>
<p>Steve bit back a sigh and let it go. </p>
<p>They huddled in the back of their caved-in section, using their clothes and cloaks as blankets. A fire would have been better, but eventually there was enough warmth to stop Tony’s shivering. </p>
<p>“I’ve been in positions like this before,” Tony said, breaking the silence. Steve missed it already.  “Warmer, though. Less mud and more sex.”</p>
<p>“Cold mud does put a damper on the necessary parts,” Bucky teased.</p>
<p>“Shame. Never fucked a Witcher, you know, much less two of them.” Tony sighed, his shoulders curling in as much as possible given his position. “Never thought I’d be too tired for sex, but you two are workhorses.”</p>
<p>Steve shrugged, his movement providing a brief warmth with the friction. “It’s what we’re trained to do.” </p>
<p>“Still.” Tony’s voice was muffled against Bucky’s back. “Think you could relax a bit, now and again. Take a stroll and smell the flowers, or whatever. You ever get to court, go to parties?”</p>
<p>“You think we’d get invited into anyone’s court?” Bucky laughed.</p>
<p>“I mean, you’re not terrible conversationalists. I’ve certainly had worse. Definitely would clean up nice, and you can even keep the swords I’d think. If I was still at court, I’d invite you.”</p>
<p>“Court at Nilfgaard,” Steve said dryly. “That would certainly be an experience.”</p>
<p>“No monsters, at least the beastly kind,” Tony continued. “Just the power-hungry ones.”</p>
<p>“Nothing about that sounds fun,” Steve said skeptically. </p>
<p>“What, and trudging through the rain is?” </p>
<p>“Sometimes,” Bucky’s voice was filled with a tempting promise, and Steve’s blood answered it’s call. </p>
<p>“Ah, yes, definitely that kind of partner, very good to know,” Tony said, voice full of humor. </p>
<p>“Of course we are,” Bucky snapped. </p>
<p>Steve frowned, wondering at Bucky’s defensiveness.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m totally not judging. Very grateful, actually, because look at me here in the middle. Very generous of you, and I’m appreciative.”</p>
<p>“Don’t get too comfortable,” Steve grumbled, though his focus was more on Bucky. </p>
<p>Did he seem overly tense, or was that the cold?</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s far too late for that. This is absolutely how we’ll be spending our nights from here on out.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>It was hard for Tony to distance himself when he was surrounded by warm Witcher like he was filling in a sausage roll. Tony needed a better analogy. There was sausage and then there was <em>sausage</em> and these two had it, all wrapped up with hard-planes of muscles and bite-worthy biceps. </p>
<p>The cold mud wasn’t enough to stop Tony from trying to initiate something, but the terrifying new call of his heart was. Damaged as it was, his heart wasn’t his own any more and it called out for the men lying on either side of him. </p>
<p>It might just be reaching for the pieces of himself he gave away. It might not have anything to do with Bucky being clever and witty and kind or Steve’s stubborn protectiveness and aggressive determination. They were an intriguing mix that Tony would chase after in anyone, but they were Witchers. </p>
<p>Witchers who clearly had emotions, who teased and smiled and laughed and frowned. They were together, partners in every sense, and yet they let Tony in between them. Steve hadn’t even complained.</p>
<p>It was a shame he was coming to like them so much. If only they’d been dicks - or in Steve’s case, a bigger dick - this would be easier. He should send them away and find Killian on his own. </p>
<p>Though that lumbering figure of the hirisska had been creepy, and he desperately needed to preserve his magic - maybe Tony could gamble, keep them until the end then cut them loose before he did or said more things he’d regret. </p>
<p>Tony toyed with the ends of Bucky’s hair. </p>
<p>He was running out of time. What was one more small selfishness? What was one more regret? They were special, and Tony didn’t want to resist his heart’s call to stay in their presence. </p>
<p>Behind him, Steve twitched and gasped awake. His breaths came in huge lungfuls, chest expanding against Tony’s back.</p>
<p>“Bad dreams?” Tony asked, pitching his voice soft to not wake Bucky. He didn’t twist his head to look at Steve, giving the Witcher what privacy he could. </p>
<p>If he didn’t want to talk, he could always pretend to go back to sleep. </p>
<p>Steve grunted. “Is that why you’re awake?”</p>
<p>“Something like that.” Reality haunted him more than dreams, not knowing how much of himself would slip away during the night, but Steve didn’t need to carry Tony’s burden too. His Witchers had enough of their own. </p>
<p>“Why are you after Killian?”</p>
<p>“Sorcerer’s business.”</p>
<p>Steve’s scoff ruffled Tony’s hair. “Can’t you just answer a question?”</p>
<p>“You’re a fine one to talk, doing all the asking and none of the answering.” </p>
<p>Steve went quiet, and Tony resigned himself to being the end of their late night chat. </p>
<p>“I dreamed of Killian.”</p>
<p>“My condolences.” Steve shifted behind him, and he hurried to continue, “No wonder they were bad dreams. No one should have to think about that hirikka’s ass longer than it takes to retch.”</p>
<p>Steve laughed, muffling it into the back of Tony’s neck. His arms came around and squeezed Tony, trying to stay motionless. Bucky snuffled and shifted, staying asleep, but Tony was wide awake.</p>
<p>He’d made Steve laugh, and he wanted to remember this moment. </p>
<p>But it was his turn to offer up an answer, and Tony bit his lip. “You aren’t the only ones he’s trapped. Besides,” he continued before Steve could ask the awkward question of <em>who</em>, “it’s worth it, isn’t it? For what he did to him.” </p>
<p>Tony’s hands were still buried in Bucky’s hair. Steve would know who he meant. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Steve agreed softly. “It is.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve roused them the next morning. </p>
<p>Bucky could only detect the faintest attempt of the sun to peek out from behind the clouds as the rain fell steadily. </p>
<p>“No, not yet. A few more hours,” Tony whined. </p>
<p>“You look tired,” Bucky said, taking in the dark circles under Steve’s eyes. “We can rest a bit longer, can’t we?”</p>
<p>Steve shook his head. “The river is getting too close.”</p>
<p>Bucky sighed, but when he went to move Tony still clung to his back. He smiled and slapped Tony with his still damp shirt. </p>
<p>“Ugh, Witchers are mean.” Tony grumbled as Steve dumped clothes onto his face. “So fucking mean.” </p>
<p>“I take it those parties at court didn’t require early mornings,” Steve teased. </p>
<p>“Is that a joke? Can you do that? Can he do that?”</p>
<p>Bucky evaluated his muddy state and then his clothes. “How cold is the water, Stevie? Check that out for me, will you?”</p>
<p>Steve rolled his eyes but stepped over to dip his foot into the water, which now that Bucky was awake he realized was starting to get alarmingly close. But the river wasn’t rushing by too fast, not enough to make him feel guilty about kicking the back of Steve’s knee in. </p>
<p>Steve yelped and toppled into the river, and Bucky sat back and cackled with Tony. </p>
<p>Steve popped up only a few feet downstream, wiping water out of his eyes as he hung onto the bank. He glared, and Bucky waved. </p>
<p>“Remind me, Witcher” Tony called out with a broad grin. “Didn’t we cuddle in the mud all night to stop shivering? What’s the matter with you?” </p>
<p>Steve swam closer and pushed a wave of water at them, flooding their shelter. </p>
<p>“Alright, alright.” Bucky said, trying to calm Steve down. “You’re clean, yeah? Was going to happen anyway.”</p>
<p>Sopping wet but sharing Bucky’s grin, Tony jumped into the water, giving Bucky an excellent view of the full ass Steve was pressed against all night. </p>
<p>Perhaps a quick dip, no matter how cold, was in order. </p>
<p>“Toss me our stuff. There’s no use keeping it dry in this,” Steve called out. He’d climbed to the top of the river bank, and Bucky passed him their swords, clothes, and bags. </p>
<p>Tony had finished washing away the mud and was on top of the bank by the time Bucky finished. The amulet glowed a bright blue from around his neck, catching Bucky’s gaze. </p>
<p>“Come on, your turn,” Steve said, motioning Bucky into the river. “Rinse off and let’s get going.”</p>
<p>Bucky slid into the river, biting back a gasp at the chill. He surfaced close to the bank and had just begun to climb when he felt a grip on his ankle, nails piercing his skin.  </p>
<p>“Steve!” He stretched a hand up. </p>
<p>Steve hit the dirt, reaching for Bucky, but it was too late. Their fingertips brushed as something strong yanked Bucky back under the surface of the water. </p>
<p>Bucky kicked at it with his free foot and twisted in its grasp. It had to be a Drowner, and dying to a manifestation of a man so greedy he’d drowned for it was too embarrassing a fate. Bucky kicked again. Weak except but for the element of surprise, they dragged their prey deep and let the water do their dirty work. If Bucky had his blades or even a knife, this would be over. </p>
<p>Naked, without clothes or blades, Bucky’s victory wasn’t so sure. He twisted his body and yanked at the Drowner’s webbed legs, but its flexible spine allowed it to avoid him and rake its nails down his bicep in retaliation. </p>
<p>A rock bashed into him, driving the remaining air from his lungs. The Drowner, sounding all too human, cried out its victory and renewed its effort to tow him to the bottom of the riverbed. </p>
<p>Bucky’s vision went spotty, but he forced himself to turn and position his feet. When he hit the bottom he kicked - one foot into the Drowner’s body, the other off the riverbed. Hauling himself through the water, he had just enough momentum to beat the thing back to the surface. </p>
<p>He breached and grabbed a lungful of air. This time he didn’t waste any on shouting for Steve when he felt the Drowner grab his legs again and pull him down. </p>
<p>But he’d bought himself more time and a burst of energy from the oxygen, and with it Bucky wrapped himself around the Drowner as it tried to drag him back to the bottom. The creature was slick, slipping in Bucky’s hold, but he managed to sink his fingers in and twist. Something snapped and the Drowner screeched in pain. </p>
<p>Its jaw snapped down on Bucky’s left shoulder, and Bucky had to bite back his own scream. He needed the air, had to keep it in his lungs, but his shoulder was on fire. </p>
<p>Then something else was crashing into the water with them. He feared a second Drowner before his eyes made out pale skin and blond hair. </p>
<p>Steve. Bucky relaxed in relief, though that meant the Drowner was able to drag him deeper. </p>
<p>But Steve was there now, a dagger in his mouth as he swum after them. The Drowner had to let go of Bucky to twist and defend itself. All it took was three quick strikes, the blade flashing dully through the water, and the Drowner was dead. The body floated downriver, its oily black blood leading the way.</p>
<p>Steve and Bucky swam to the surface. </p>
<p>Bucky’s left shoulder ached, but at least he could breathe freely.</p>
<p>“Any more of those things?” Tony asked as he peered at them from the bank. “Like, do I need to toss someone a sword, or something?”</p>
<p>“Keep your eyes open,” Steve said.</p>
<p>Steve waited to climb out until Bucky was clear of the water. They huddled in a copse of trees, where they were mostly protected from the rain. </p>
<p>Bucky wiped his hair back from his face and took a closer look at his arm. The bite was the worst of it, the creature’s teeth having sunk deep into the muscle, but they were small holes. Where its claws had raked him were shallow cuts which would easily heal. </p>
<p>“Let me see if I can help with that,” Tony said as he prodded at Bucky’s wounds. </p>
<p>Bucky winced and twitched back, out of reach. “Not helping.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be a child,” Tony chided, though his voice was kind. He dug around in his bag for a moment and pulled out a vial that had a yellow liquid inside. </p>
<p>“Don’t sorcerers label their things?” Steve asked as he peered at what Tony held. </p>
<p>“Not when it's convenient for thieves.”</p>
<p>Bucky snorted. “People should know better than to steal from a sorcerer.”</p>
<p>“Most do,” Tony admitted as he yanked out the stopper. “But it also adds a flair of mystery. Now come here, this won’t hurt. Well, not much.”</p>
<p>Bucky slowly put himself back in Tony’s reach again, eying the vial with suspicion. </p>
<p>Tony huffed. “Do you want whatever stuff that thing’s been eating in your blood? No? Come on, you’re a big bad Witcher. Don’t be afraid of the potion.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s a very reasonable fear,” Bucky said. Steve nodded. </p>
<p>“Well, have I given you any reason to be afraid of me?”</p>
<p>Tony poured some of the liquid, thick as oil, onto Bucky’s shoulder. It burned where it touched his wounds, just as painful as the bites had been, and Bucky could only hiss in response.</p>
<p>“A couple,” Steve answered for him, though the jerk also seemed amused. </p>
<p>Bucky glared at them, but he relaxed as Tony’s soft touch rubbed the oil across the bite marks and scratches. Once the intense burn faded, it resolved into a simmering warmth that was a nice, gentle heat. </p>
<p>“Well, this has been a fun start to our morning,” Tony said as he sat back and wiped his hands on the grass. “The rain doesn’t seem so bad now, does it?”</p>
<p>“Can’t get any wetter,” Bucky said as he sat back against a tree and shivered. “Don’t suppose my clothes are magically dry now, hm?”</p>
<p>It didn’t look like he had any clothes. Steve had brought his swords - not Bucky’s, the fucker - and that dagger, while Tony had nothing but his bag and that amulet around his neck. </p>
<p>“Looks like a cave over there.” Steve pointed, and through the curtain of rain Bucky could make out the beginning rise of rocks. “Or at least a better shelter. We should dry you off, get you warm. Make sure that bite stays clean.”</p>
<p>“Too embarrassing to die of a Drowner bite,” Bucky muttered in agreement. He shivered again. </p>
<p>“I’ll go fetch the rest of our things,” Tony volunteered. He rolled his eyes as both Bucky and Steve looked at him in surprise. “Yes, I’m capable. Besides, you’re the one with the swords and need to watch out for this one.” Tony jerked his head toward Bucky.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Bucky protested lightly. </p>
<p>“Take this, just in case.” Steve held out the dagger. </p>
<p>“Eh, I’m fine. Got these.” Tony winked and wiggled his fingers.</p>
<p>“But you don’t use magic,” Steve said with a huff. “So take it.”</p>
<p>“Is he always this pushy?” Tony asked Bucky, but he took the dagger, twirled it around his fingers, and then strode off back upriver. </p>
<p>Bucky watched as Steve stared after him. “He’s not so bad now, is he?” Bucky asked quietly, a smirk on his face. </p>
<p>Steve startled, looking guilty to be caught staring. He shrugged and said, “I guess he could be worse. How are you doing?” Steve crouched down and took a closer look at Bucky’s new marks. </p>
<p>They’d scar, probably, but just small ones. It wasn’t going to be a fantastic story to tell back at Kaer Morhen. </p>
<p>“Could be worse. Thanks for coming after me.” </p>
<p>“Of course.” Steve kissed his temple and carded a hand through his hair. “Always.”</p>
<p>Bucky tilted his face up and Steve kissed him, soft and slow. It was their first since thawing, and Bucky felt an ache swell up in his chest. He still hadn’t told Steve about not being able to wake him, about not being his true love. </p>
<p>Peggy. It had to be Peggy. </p>
<p>Bucky kissed Steve harder for one more moment, and then pulled away. </p>
<p>“Come on, let’s go find a cave,” Bucky said. “I want to be dry.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The cave beckoned with its dry interior and chance of getting warm. There was little hope of starting a non-magical fire, after a full day and night of rain even the underbrush would be too sodden. But they could curl up and keep each other warm like last night. It hadn’t been bad at all, and this time Bucky would be in the middle. </p>
<p>Steve couldn’t wait to take off the wet clothes and armor again.</p>
<p>“Tony, hold up,” Bucky called out as Tony reappeared and raced ahead. </p>
<p>“Last one in is Drowner bait!”</p>
<p>Steve laughed, both at the joke and Bucky’s face. He started jogging ahead of Bucky, looking back over his shoulder with a teasing grin. </p>
<p>“No way in hell,” Bucky hissed and picked up his pace. </p>
<p>Tony arrived first with his head start, disappearing inside with a cheer. As soon as he was out of sight, the cheer morphed into a yelp. </p>
<p>“Tony!” Steve raced toward the cave, silver sword out and ready. </p>
<p>“What the fuck is that thing?” Tony backpedaled into Steve, eyes wide and hands up in defense. </p>
<p>A screech thundered out of the opening, and Steve groaned. </p>
<p>“A cockatrice,” he said as Bucky came up alongside him. “Nasty fuckers.”</p>
<p>“You know, I had no trouble with monsters until you two came along. Are you sure Witchers don’t somehow attract them?” Tony asked as he edged back and around them until one more step would put him back in the rain. “It would be a good business plan. I’m not judging, but a warning would’ve been nice.” </p>
<p>“You provoked this one,” Bucky said, drawing his sword. “Please feel free to step in.”</p>
<p>Tony bit his lip and evaluated. “How badly do we want this cave? I think not that much.”</p>
<p>“Too late,” Steve said, preparing himself for its charge. “It’ll track us down and attack.”</p>
<p>“Oh, great.” Tony’s voice was faint. “How’s that arm, Bucky?”</p>
<p>“Good enough,” Bucky grunted. </p>
<p>A tail lashed out of the darkness, catching Bucky in the ribs and driving him into the wall. </p>
<p>“Shit,” he moaned. “Now it’s a bit worse.” </p>
<p>The tail slithered back into the black of the cave, and Steve watched and listened. Cockatrices were quick and agile, and given the size of the spikes on its tail that had almost speared Bucky, this one was old. It would be slow, but it would also be clever. </p>
<p>Steve regretted the temptation of the cave. </p>
<p>The tail returned for Steve, but he ducked and stabbed. The cockatrice screeched and blood ran down his blade, but the tail came for him again. Steve blocked the spike aimed at his head but was bowled over from the power. </p>
<p>Bucky leapt in front of him and his blade bit deep. The cockatrice screeched again, emerging from the darkness, and kicked him aside. </p>
<p>“Is the tail really the priority here?” Tony called in from the cave mouth. “The head seems like a better target!”</p>
<p>“It’s spikes are poisonous!” Steve got back on his feet, sword in hand. </p>
<p>“Well, fuck,” Tony summarized concisely. </p>
<p>“If you ever see a toad sitting on an egg, kill it.” Sometimes Steve wanted to end every rooster he came across. He could call it preventative medicine.</p>
<p>He ducked another swing from the tail and darted in closer. </p>
<p>“At least it can’t fly in here,” Bucky said grimly, back on his feet and sword biting back into the tail, hacking at the same wound. </p>
<p>The cockatrice’s scream made Steve’s head ache, but he dodged another blow and then swiped at one of the cockatrice’s rear legs. Severing the tendon would render it lame, if he could cut deep enough. </p>
<p>It twisted, a claw coming out to bat him away. He tried to dodge, but it scored across his chest and sent him crashing into the wall. </p>
<p>“Steve!”</p>
<p>Steve coughed, his ribs aching. “I’m fine.” </p>
<p>“Bucky!” Tony yelled. </p>
<p>Steve turned to see Bucky get thrown from the mouth of the cave. The cockatrice darted after him, its jaws open and ready.</p>
<p>The jagged teeth, gleaming with poisonous saliva, would reach Bucky before Steve could. </p>
<p>He threw his sword. </p>
<p>The blade sliced along the cockatrice’s shoulder and then skittered along the ground, out into the rain. </p>
<p>The cockatrice turned, its attention diverted, and screeched at him. The sword had done its job. </p>
<p>He waited, watching the teeth, but the blow came from the side. </p>
<p>The <em>tail</em>. He forgot to watch the tail. Arms and ribs screaming in pain, he smashed into the wall. Pain scoured down his side, his whole body ached, but he gritted his teeth and stood to face the monster. </p>
<p>“Enough.” Tony stood alone at the mouth of the cave, Bucky motionless behind him. </p>
<p>A wind rose in Steve’s ears, blowing from deep within the cave. Dust and dirt flew, and he shielded his eyes. Pebbles then rocks started to tumble out. The breeze roared into a gale and Steve staggered along with the rest of the debris towards the entrance. A boulder ripped itself free from the ground and careened past Steve. Tony sidestepped and swept his palm to the side, diverting the rock away from Bucky.</p>
<p>Tony was performing magic. </p>
<p>The cockatrice screamed, its claws ripping deep into the ground. Tony raised his hand and crooked a beckoning gesture. </p>
<p>The cockatrice, like the boulder, didn’t stand a chance and wrenched free. Steve ran with the wind, lunging for Bucky, who was now struggling out of the way. Steve helped him get clear, but he needn’t have bothered. </p>
<p>Tony ripped the cockatrice from the cave and launched it into the air. </p>
<p>Its wings furled open with a snap. </p>
<p>“Oh great, it’s flying now,” Bucky muttered under the wind. </p>
<p>“You didn’t tell me it could fly!” Tony’s attention turned to the sky. Steve barely heard his next words, his voice gone dark and focused. “Okay then, we’ll do it the fun way.” </p>
<p>The dark clouds and rain disguised the beast, but Steve knew it was only a matter of time before the cockatrice dove at them. </p>
<p>“Get back in the cave, Tony!” He ordered, shoving Bucky ahead of him. </p>
<p>Steve stumbled over one of the newly displaced rocks and caught himself against the lip of the cave. He took deep, steadying breaths as his head spun. </p>
<p>“Steve? Steve!” Bucky tugged at his arm, and Steve looked down. </p>
<p>There were gashes in his armor, blood leaking through. Had that been the talons or the spikes? By the heat building in his arm, Steve had to assume it was the poisoned end.</p>
<p>“Oops.”</p>
<p>“Sit down,” Bucky said softly, though he forced Steve to the floor. “You need to rest.”</p>
<p>“Right, okay. You go handle that cockatrice.” </p>
<p>“Will do.”</p>
<p>Bucky cast him a worried look, but hurried back outside where Tony still stood in the rain. Lightning flashed, and Bucky cheered as he saw both of their swords in the light. The clouds had darkened, and it was getting harder for Steve to see what was happening. </p>
<p>Hopefully that was just the weather and not the poison. </p>
<p>“Take a seat, Witcher.” Tony grinned. “You need to know when to let a sorcerer handle things.”</p>
<p>Tony’s raised a hand above his head, poised to catch. </p>
<p>A scream rent the air. Steve couldn’t pinpoint where it came from. Neither could Bucky, given by his swiveling gaze. </p>
<p>The sky cracked, lightning raging down into Tony’s hand. Steve had to look away - Tony was too bright, bathed in the lightning streaming down around him. Then the light was gone and Tony held a palm full of sparks.</p>
<p>Tony was laughing. “ I forgot how good it feels to -”</p>
<p>Another scream from the cockatrice, and Steve squinted to see it diving down toward Tony. </p>
<p>Tony flicked his palm open and lightning leaped from his bare hand. It struck the cockatrice, the creature giving out one last, ragged scream before it went silent.</p>
<p>Its limp, scorched body tumbled from the sky, still on its original route. Bucky tackled Tony out the way before the sorcerer was crushed under his own victory. </p>
<p>Steve let out a sigh of relief. The cockatrice was dead. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the cave wall, feeling the poison burn its way up his arm. </p>
<p>Once it reached his heart he was done for, but Bucky and Tony were safe. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh, now I’m all muddy,” Tony whined. “This is your fault.”</p>
<p>Bucky pulled back. They’d rolled with the momentum of his mad dash, and he’d ended up on top, pushing Tony into the mud. He could see why Tony wouldn’t enjoy that, though last night had given Bucky the opposite impression. There was something wrong with Tony’s tone - </p>
<p>When Bucky pushed free, Tony’s gaze was cool and distant. “Get off me, Witcher. I’m all for a good tumble but even your pretty mouth couldn’t convince me in this disaster.” </p>
<p>Bucky stood woodenly. He offered his hand, but Tony refused it. </p>
<p>“Ugh, what a mess,” Tony muttered as he stood and tried to wipe his hands clean. </p>
<p>The cockatrice’s scorched body was smoking. Hopefully a handful of feathers had survived. Nothing else was worth harvesting unless there was a bounty, but Bucky didn’t know where to bring the head. There was no money to be made from slaying this beast. </p>
<p>Bucky remembered Steve, and he raced back to the cave. </p>
<p>“How bad is it?” Bucky asked as he slid back to where Steve sat against the cave wall, just out of the rain. </p>
<p>The storm was lessening - maybe that was a side effect of stealing lightning from the sky. </p>
<p>“Had worse.” Steve covered the injury, but Bucky tugged him out of the way.</p>
<p>He hissed as he took in the wound. The scratch wasn’t terrible - they’d both had worse - but the poison spidering through it was. </p>
<p>Bucky couldn’t breathe. “We need to get you warmed up. A fire, extra clothes, something.” </p>
<p>“Sure, I think I’m good for a little Witcher’s fire,” Steve teased as his face pinched in pain. </p>
<p>“Tony!” Bucky called, shedding his armor and shirt and draping them as best he could over Steve. It was worthless, the garments were soaked and cold, but he refused to do nothing. “Tony, can you make us a fire?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Tony flicked his hand and the rocky floor of the cave caught fire. “I was a little chilly anyway. If you really cared for him though you’d ask for this.” Tony took his time scrounging around in his bag. “Ah, there it is.” He held up a small vial that had a green-tinged liquid inside. “This should cleanse the worst of it.”</p>
<p>Bucky sent a quick prayer of gratitude to whatever gods were listening. He didn’t believe, but his mother taught him it never hurt to be grateful.</p>
<p>He held out a hand for the vial, but Tony stepped back. </p>
<p>“It’ll cost you.”</p>
<p>Bucky’s stomach gave out and Steve laughed without humor. </p>
<p>“He’ll die!”</p>
<p>“Unfortunate,” Tony replied coolly.</p>
<p>“Buck, I’ll be fine,” Steve said, cringing from the fire even as he shivered. Bucky didn’t find it very assuring. </p>
<p>“What do you want for it?” </p>
<p>Tony evaluated Bucky, muddy and bleeding and shirtless. He shook his head and sighed, putting the potion away. “Nothing you have.”</p>
<p>“I thought -" Bucky swallowed, his heart squeezing so tight his chest felt hollow. What had he thought? That Tony liked him? Liked them? That Steve’s life might be worth the smallest of sacrifices? Bucky was a fool, the shame of it scorched over him. Was his heart so inconstant that he’d give it away to someone who turned on them over and over again?</p>
<p>There had to be something Tony wanted. Every moment he hesitated, the poison rushed through Steve’s veins, corrupting and killing. But he’d already sworn himself to the sorcerer, and that was all he had to give. </p>
<p>“Unless…”</p>
<p>Savage relief poured through him. “Name it,” he pleaded.</p>
<p>“Your heart.”</p>
<p>“No!” Steve lurched forward only to collapse in a heap.</p>
<p>“Only a piece of it,” Tony assured. “You’ll survive the process, probably won’t even notice it’s missing since you’re a mutant.” </p>
<p>“Yes.” At least his heart would be good for something. </p>
<p>“Buck, don’t -”</p>
<p>“You can have it.” He clenched his fists, preparing for the pain, for Tony to carve open his chest and take out a piece of his heart. If he could ready himself maybe Steve wouldn’t have to hear him scream. </p>
<p>Tony said he’d survive, but what mattered was that Steve would. </p>
<p>“Oh don’t look so dire,” Tony teased as he approached Bucky. “All I need is one little kiss, and you can be on your way with a little lighter step. Doesn’t that sound nice?”</p>
<p>“Buck, don’t do this.”</p>
<p>“Do it,” Bucky forced out through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>“Why do you even want it?” Steve rasped. </p>
<p>“There’s power there,” Tony said as he patted Bucky on the chest. He leaned in close and whispered, “Besides, it’s only fair. You took a piece of mine.”</p>
<p>“What?” Bucky asked, surprised.</p>
<p>“When I woke you. Did you think it didn’t cost me?” Tony’s hand came up to wrap around Bucky’s neck. “Nearly tore out my heartstrings.” Tony’s lips were so close. “But saving you has done wonders for that little problem, they’re all gone now. Cured of my bleeding heart.” </p>
<p>Bucky let himself bend. He didn’t have time to wonder what that meant before his lips met Tony’s, hard and bruising. A moment passed and nothing happened, except the worst kiss of Bucky’s life. </p>
<p>Was Tony going to - his chest warmed. He’d been cold for so long, this was an ember bursting into flame. Tony’s lips softened and instinct had Bucky canting his head. Tony followed him, tugging on his lower lip and breaking the seal. The stoked heat in Bucky’s chest burned it’s way up his throat. </p>
<p>“Please.” Tony said, sounding like himself again. He licked heat into Bucky’s mouth before coaxing it back again. </p>
<p>Bucky leaned in and pulled Tony against him, chasing the heat and knowing it led to regret. He <em>pushed</em> and Tony went soft everywhere, humming pleasure that echoed in Bucky’s throat. He gave in, falling into Tony and warmth.</p>
<p>With a jerk, his heart snapped free. </p>
<p>Tony sank back onto his heels and a chill rushed in to replace him.</p>
<p>Bucky reeled back, gasping, breath frosting the air. It wasn’t fair - he wanted Tony back, desperately wanted that fire.</p>
<p>“Bucky? Bucky, are you alright?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>How convenient of him to care now. It took effort to bury the words and find a new one. “Yes,” scraped over his tongue where Tony’s had pressed only moments before. He was so cold. </p>
<p>Tony swore and dropped to his knees, hands already in his satchel. “Fuck, it burns. I forgot how hot you run.”  </p>
<p>“The potion,” Bucky said, his lips numb. </p>
<p>Tony slid over to Steve and handed over a vial. </p>
<p>“Drink it straight, one go is best. It’ll taste awful but -” He turned to look up at Bucky, another vial in his hand. His brown eyes were warm again, and too wide. “For you. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Bucky ignored him. </p>
<p>Steve ripped the stopper off with his teeth and downed the contents. Finished, he groaned and banged his head against the wall.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” </p>
<p>“Give it a moment,” Tony brushed Steve’s bangs back. Steve jerked his head away.  “You should feel the effects soon. I have another general healing potion that might help too, once some of the poison has ebbed.”</p>
<p>“Not if Bucky needs to give up another piece of his heart,” Steve snarled.</p>
<p>Tony winced.</p>
<p>Despite Bucky’s best efforts, he started shivering. And, just his luck, Steve noticed. </p>
<p>“Bucky!”</p>
<p>Tony handed him the vial. “Drink the potion. The chill will fade soon,” he said softly. “You’ll adjust to the loss.”</p>
<p>Steve growled.</p>
<p>Bucky fought the urge to snap at him. What use was Steve’s growling now? He chugged the potion to fill his mouth, but the sweet taste didn’t match the bitterness he sought and he gagged. </p>
<p>“Is he okay? What did you give him?” </p>
<p>“Give him a moment.” Tony jerked his head toward the flames that still burned on the rock. “I’ll go get us some firewood before this runs out.” </p>
<p>Head hanging, Tony left. Bucky ached with every step he took. </p>
<p>The sickly sweetness started to warm him. It was nothing compared to the heat of that kiss, but it was enough to stop Bucky from crawling after Tony. </p>
<p>“Buck?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” He held out his flames to the fire, but his fingers remained icy. He gave up and curled up on Steve’s uninjured side.</p>
<p>Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and pulled him in. It helped more than the flames, though less than if it had been Tony. The thought cut Bucky to the core. </p>
<p>He shoveled away his regret. He’d give up as many pieces of his heart to save Steve as needed. </p>
<p>But he wished this chill would fade.  </p>
<hr/>
<p>Steve stared into the flames as he rested against the wall of the cave. </p>
<p>The burn of the poison had receded. It would take time for his arm to heal, but he would be fine. </p>
<p>Bucky wouldn’t, and it broke Steve’s heart. Because he had failed.  Again.</p>
<p>Steve closed his eyes, but all he saw was Bucky kissing Tony, sacrificing himself again. </p>
<p>He went back to staring at the flames.</p>
<p>Steve was the reason Bucky became a Witcher, following him into training after his mother died. He didn’t have another choice but while Bucky had his pick of apprenticeships, he refused to let Steve undergo the trials alone. They’d always had each other’s backs. </p>
<p>It hadn’t taken long for Bucky to shake himself loose of Steve and position himself closer to the fire. Tony added another piece of damp wood to the fire, dimming the flames. The fire gained ground slowly, working around the log until steam hissed and it caught alight. </p>
<p>He couldn’t decide if he was the all-consuming fire or the burning log, but it was too late to stop Tony from fanning the flames. He should have stopped Tony from lighting the fire in the first place. </p>
<p>To do that he would’ve had to save Bucky even once. To stop Bucky from giving away a piece of his heart, from throwing himself in front of a mad sorcerer, from following him into the Witcher trials. If Steve could have managed just once - </p>
<p>He’d always been the weak link. This was only the latest example. Bucky had given up everything for Steve - his childhood, his family, his freedom, his <em>life</em>. Now his heart.</p>
<p>Would Steve ever do anything other than take? </p>
<p>Bucky’s breaths puffed against his chest, deep and even. He needed Bucky to stay alive. He couldn’t watch him die again. He couldn’t. </p>
<p>And he couldn’t have Bucky break himself into pieces, especially not for Tony. He’d believed Tony at his word last night. He’d thought they had something in common, when Tony played with Bucky’s hair and panicked over Bucky drowning. </p>
<p>Steve wanted answers, but what was the use when there were two Tony’s and one spoke nothing but lies? How could he know which one sat by the fire, adding another log?</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, but his thoughts continued to race around and around until he drifted off. </p>
<p>Again, he dreamed of Killian. </p>
<p>Drinking and dancing, laughter and leers. Surrounded by colorful blurs of faces, the sea parted and Killian sat, an ageless king upon a throne. </p>
<p>No, next to him was the throne. Killian was at the right hand of the king, whispering in the man’s ear. The king wore a black tunic, and on its chest a blazing yellow sun. </p>
<p>Killian turned and his gaze settled on Steve</p>
<p>Steve jerked awake, gasping for air. </p>
<hr/>
<p>The storm moved on, leaving the morning warm and muggy. </p>
<p>Bucky spared enough words to ask if Steve was well enough to travel, but then they journeyed in silence. </p>
<p>The image of Killian’s eyes meeting his dogged his footsteps. At Kaer Morhen there’d been tales of Witcher’s having prophetic dreams, but Steve hadn’t put much stock in those rumors. Even if true, Steve still wouldn’t have them. He was too sensible, head and feet firmly in reality. </p>
<p>Which was where he redirected his focus. He set their path through the woods, alert for danger. He shouldn’t be in the lead with his arm, but he preferred the distance from Tony. </p>
<p>His rage still burned, but Bucky’s didn’t. </p>
<p>Glancing over his shoulder, Steve found Bucky hovering over Tony, watching his back instead of Steve’s. Did Tony need help clawing through the mud, or did Bucky go where his heart led him?</p>
<p>Or because of the kiss? That kiss they’d shared hadn’t looked like a cold exchange.</p>
<p>Bucky had melted into it with a softness that Steve craved. They had barely touched since they’d woken from the spell, and to see him yield like that - it made Steve <em>want</em>. He shouldn’t, Bucky had been sacrificing himself, but the image heated Steve’s blood. </p>
<p>Needing to outpace his thoughts, Steve kept them moving. If Bucky was going to call for a rest on Tony’s behalf, then Steve was going to make him come up and talk to him to do it. </p>
<p>As the day marched on, Steve’s pace increased. They would make it to Peggy’s tavern before sunset. </p>
<p>Relief filled him. A friendly face, a hot meal. He needed Peggy’s guidance and her immunity to bullshit. She’d always straightened Steve out, and she’d see through Tony. </p>
<p>She’d also credit them a much needed bed and bath. </p>
<p>They were close, but where Steve expected the sounds of a bustling village, there were none. No voices calling, no horses neighing, no carts trundling. Nothing but the scamper of a rabbit and the rising buzz of insects as the sun disappeared.</p>
<p>Steve broke through the treeline and halted in his tracks. </p>
<p>Collapsed, blackened buildings crouched in the sun’s dying light. No people walked the streets, no sellers called out their wares, no laundry hung from windows, no children played behind stalls. </p>
<p>Ash and dust. He gagged as the scent met his nose. All of Steve’s answers, all of his hopes, <em>Peggy </em>- gone.</p>
<p>He staggered forward. </p>
<p>Peggy’s tavern was a charred husk. The wood broke off in brittle agony, looking like a screaming maw. The sign for the Red Hat was gone, the entrance nothing but a trick of Steve’s memory. </p>
<p>Bucky clasped his shoulder and squeezed. Steve hadn’t heard him arrive. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Bucky’s face showed the sorrow Steve couldn’t yet feel. “We’ll find her.” </p>
<p>While Steve was trapped, Peggy needed him. Here was the evidence of Steve’s use to his friends.  </p>
<p>“Steve?”</p>
<p>Steve cast about for anything other than evidence of his own failures. His gaze stopped on Tony, hanging back by the treeline. </p>
<p>The pity on his face speared through Steve’s numb haze. </p>
<p>“What happened here?” He advanced on Tony, hand going to his sword. “Where did the people go? When did this happen?”</p>
<p>Compassion he didn’t want was written on Tony’s face, and resentment joined the seething roil of emotions that raged in Steve.</p>
<p>“You <em>should </em>know! We’re on the edge of Nilfgaard, and these were your people to protect. But you were too busy prancing around court to bother.”</p>
<p>Tony paled. A blank mask slammed down wiping the compassion from his features.</p>
<p>“Steve,” Bucky admonished. </p>
<p>Steve’s hand tightened on his sword hilt. Bucky was defending - he ripped the steel sword from its scabbard, the one for human enemies. Bucky shouted, and there was fear in Tony’s eyes. </p>
<p>Savagely, Steve swung.</p>
<p>His blade hit. Reverberations cascaded up the hilt to his hand. </p>
<p>He swung again, burying the blade in a tree. </p>
<p>The steel was strong, well forged, but it couldn’t take much of this. Steve swung again. He gasped for breath, his throat tight. And swung. And swung.</p>
<p>“Someone he knew?” Tony asked. The question was quiet, meant for Bucky, but the words slithered into Steve’s ears and lodged in his heart. </p>
<p>Peggy was gone, and Steve didn’t get to say goodbye. If she was still alive, she’d be hidden by her spy network. Is that why the village was attacked? </p>
<p>Bucky’s answer was softer yet. “His true love.” </p>
<p>Steve’s grip on his sword slipped, sending it slicing into the forest. </p>
<p>“What?” His voice was a croak. </p>
<p>Bucky didn’t think he was Steve’s true love?</p>
<p>Bucky didn’t think he was Steve’s true love. </p>
<p>“Steve, I -” Bucky’s face drained of color. “I couldn’t wake you. The spell required a kiss of true love. When I kissed you…” Bucky shrugged, looking away. “You didn’t wake up.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care what some spell said,” Steve snarled. </p>
<p>It was Bucky. Steve’s heart knew it was Bucky, and there was no other answer. </p>
<p>“But I know Peggy was -”</p>
<p>Steve shut his ears to the rest of the explanation. Why was Bucky so desperate for it to be Peggy? </p>
<p>Of course Peggy was amazing, but Bucky was… the end of line. If everything had been different, if Steve was a normal human instead of a Witcher, if Steve had never met Bucky, if Bucky wasn’t everything - then maybe. But why would Steve ever walk a path without Bucky?</p>
<p>“No.” It clawed his throat, but he forced it out. He shouldn’t have to say, but, “It’s you.” </p>
<p>Steve’s shuddering breaths were loud in the stillness. </p>
<p>Tony cleared his throat. “It could also be the spell. That’s an option. Killian is clever, sure, but he’s not - well, I wouldn’t put much stock in his stuff.”</p>
<p>“You said -”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter what some spell said,” Steve repeated stubbornly. “Bucky, of course I love you.” </p>
<p>“I -,” Bucky’s gaze pulled towards Tony. He bit his lip and looked back at Steve. “I love you too,” he said firmly. </p>
<p>“But your heart belongs to him now.” Steve nodded and wished his own heart was somewhere else except for in his chest, bleeding pain. </p>
<p>“Not all of it,” Bucky pleaded. “Like you and Peggy.”</p>
<p>“There was no me and - ”</p>
<p>Bucky’s features were too soft, too knowing. “But there could have been.”</p>
<p>Steve stopped. There could have been. And Bucky wouldn’t have made him choose. </p>
<p>He considered Tony.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t have to -” Steve hesitated. He could say it, and mean it. For Bucky - </p>
<p>“Hey, whoa look. It’s a good heart, very… hearty. I love it and I’m flattered, but it’s not the same. I would give it back.” Tony winced. “But, uh, you’d have to promise not to let me kill anyone.”</p>
<p>Steve failed to rein in his impatience. “Explain.”</p>
<p>“You may have noticed, sometimes, I get a bit evil? Killian trapped me in a curse, only, unlike you, I don’t have a handy sorcerer around capable of breaking it. Nothing I’ve tried worked.”</p>
<p>“And it gets worse the more you use your magic,” Steve realized. </p>
<p>“Close.” Tony sighed and pulled out his amulet. “I need most of my magic to power this, it slows the curse’s effects. Use my magic for other things and boom - evil Tony.”</p>
<p>“You’re running out of time,” Bucky said softly. </p>
<p>Tony nodded, then shrugged dismissively.   </p>
<p>“You’ll die?” Steve asked. </p>
<p>“Doesn’t seem like it,” Tony said lightly, his mouth twisting into a self deprecating curl. “I think it’s a new freezing spell twist that targets my heart. I stop caring about anything.”</p>
<p>“That’s why you wanted mine.”</p>
<p>“I think mine is almost frozen,” Tony admitted. “You have a good heart, strong and kind. It’s wasted on me, I’ll use it up. And it won’t take long.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want it back.” Bucky’s jaw clenched, his gaze fierce. “You’re not so bad when you’re not evil.”</p>
<p>Steve even agreed. “We need to find Killian.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been trying,” Tony huffed. “It’s harder than it -”</p>
<p>“I know where he is,” Steve said.</p>
<p>“Of course you do. Why not, been frozen for decades while I’m out here -” Tony blew out a breath. “Where is he?”</p>
<p>“Nilfgaard.” </p>
<p>Bucky snorted. “How the fuck do you know that?”</p>
<p>Steve hated admitting it. “A dream.”</p>
<p>“You?” Bucky laughed, and Steve couldn’t blame him. “You’re the least likely Witcher to get prophetic dreams.”</p>
<p>“Prophetic dreams?” Tony grimaced. “You’re serious.”</p>
<p>Steve sighed and heat crawled up his neck. “I keep dreaming of him. He was dining with a king wearing black with a yellow sun. It’s Nilfgaard.”</p>
<p>“Obie?” Tony’s eyes narrowed. “Describe him.”</p>
<p>Steve did his best to describe the unique features of the large, heavyset man. </p>
<p>Tony’s face held all the answers he needed. </p>
<p>“Nilfgaard, with the king,” Steve repeated. </p>
<p>“Steward,” Tony said absently. Then more forcefully, “Damn it, all this for what? To get me out? I wanted to leave anyway, why would - fuck them.” </p>
<p>Tony whirled, facing the open field. “Bad idea time, you ever traveled by portal before?.”</p>
<p>“Your magic,” Steve protested.</p>
<p>“I don’t have time to walk.” Tony swallowed. “And if this is it, I’m damn well going to get you there to stop Killian and Stane. It’s worth it.”</p>
<p>“Your life isn’t -” Bucky argued, but Steve was hurrying to retrieve his sword. </p>
<p>Where they were going he’d need it. </p>
<p>Tony drew a circle in front of them, and a fissure of blue light split the air. The light framed a doorway that led beyond. </p>
<p>“Go!” Tony urged.</p>
<p>Steve charged through, sword in hand, with Bucky one step behind.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One step and Steve went from the wilds to the dining hall of Nilfgaard. The burned out village was replaced by rows of tables, stringed instruments, and too much finery. The evening air was exchanged for a hot, enclosed space where every breath had already passed through ten other mouths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could Tony stand these parties? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped forward, and the crowd parted in fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stane sat on the throne, looking bored with their arrival. At his right side was Killian, eyes wide and color draining rapidly from his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony m’boy, is that you?” Stane lounged back. “Why are there Witchers in my throne room?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone in too much frippery stepped back and Tony strode into view. The amulet around his neck was dull, and his eyes passed over Steve in the same calculating way he remembered from the mountain and the cockatrice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re pretty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air beside Steve moved and Bucky’s scent retreated. They’d done this before, but now Tony was the distraction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hear they’re useful in ridding kingdoms of unwanted pests, and we seem to have a bit of an infestation. Hello, Aldrich.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian paled, but he straightened his spine and then the sleeves of his robes. “Stark, how wonderful to see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it?” Tony drawled. “I wouldn’t say the same about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They should have waited, come at full nightfall. There were too many people here. Steve could track Bucky’s progress by the heads swiveling in the crowd. If Tony couldn’t hold his attention, Killian would see. Steve’s hand tightened on his sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you doing with the Witchers anyway? Is your magic so ineffectual you need to steal theirs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky eased back into Steve’s line of sight. He’d angled his sword so it wouldn’t catch the torchlights and alert Killian, but it was still visible. Some in the crowd gasped.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is who you thought should take my place?” Tony said to Stane, his nose wrinkled in disgust. He looked down, dismissing them, thumb stroking over -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony tilted the amulet. A faint hint of blue glimmered at its core. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stane spread his hands. “Who better than the man who bested the great Tony Stark?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bested,” Tony laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t I, Stark? Did you even notice you were carrying around the cure to what ails you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony frowned in confusion. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shock pulsed through Steve, but he discarded the distraction. They couldn’t lose Killian’s focus and let him see Bucky. “Turn yourself over to the Brotherhood,” he announced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian laughed and taunted Tony, “That’s right. You didn’t -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aldritch Killian, I demand you surrender to the Brotherhood of Sorcerers for your crimes,” Steve interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian ignored him. “Just a little Witcher blood to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky leapt and the crowd gasped and shrieked. Killian whirled and with a sweeping motion sent Bucky skidding until he crashed into a wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve raced to help, but the crowd was pushing him back in their efforts to escape. With a growl, he brandished his sword for space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too late. He was always too late. He broke through the crowd and sprinted towards Bucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Witchers,” Killian spat and living fire consumed Steve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flames roared around him, and he ducked for cover. The shield sign of his Witcher magic was beyond him and he had no protection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the fire didn’t touch him in its rage. He felt no heat, no burns. A barrier protected him from the blast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood and looked to Tony as the flames died. The faint glow in the amulet faded, and the warmth in Tony’s eyes snuffed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Steve whispered. Too late. Too late. “No, you can’t -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flames disappeared and with it the shield. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony was already gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand myself sometimes,” he said, staring at Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grief tilted Steve’s world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky stood, anger and grief etched into his usually fluid movements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony,” Stane wheedled. “Come back home. I’ll fund your projects. All I ask is you consider the needs of the throne and share the ones that go boom.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian turned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve had to stop this, all of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What and?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere Bucky found the strength for a Witcher shield, a distorted bubble protecting him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your housepet took something of mine. I want it back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call off your guard dogs, Stark.” Killian’s voice sounded strained. A wall of ice appeared between him and Bucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I will.” Tony watched Killian curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve couldn’t spare Tony any more attention. This was their chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Stane said from the throne. With a motion, the palace guard retreated and Steve’s path to Killian cleared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve sprinted and was close enough to see the sweat on Killian’s brow before he crashed into a wall of ice and fell back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More ice, shards this time, went barreling toward Tony. With a wave of his arm, Tony stopped the shards mid-air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rude.” Tony snapped his fingers, and the shards glowed an iridescent blue. “Also childish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another wave sent the shards scattering, penetrating and shattering the walls of ice. Steve could see Killian again, see Bucky who’d been waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The icicles barreled on, twinkling. Killian waved his away, and Steve watched in horror as they headed for Bucky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky dove but shards struck his left arm. He grunted, dropping his sword. The clang of the weapon hitting the ground and the thud of Bucky’s body hitting the floor echoed in Steve’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky didn’t get up as Steve slid to his side. Steve felt him down, his skin burning Steve’s with its chill. His lips tinged blue, and his eyes were desperate, full of apology and sorrow and love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Steve ordered. “No, Buck. You can’t leave. You can’t -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ice crawled up Bucky’s arm, encasing his hand and crawling towards his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not again. He couldn’t watch Bucky freeze to death again. Maybe Bucky would survive, but maybe he wouldn’t. Steve couldn’t sit and watch Bucky struggle to breathe as ice crawled through his veins. Not again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony shoved him aside, and Steve fell back on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t touch -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony slammed a hand down on Bucky’s chest, and Bucky screamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Steve shouted, but the look on Tony’s face stopped him from throwing the sorcerer off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s gaze held the same desperation as Bucky’s. Apology, sorrow, and - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony,” Steve mumbled, reaching out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was Tony. The real Tony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this? Sentiment? For a mutant?” Killian mocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sweat dripped down Tony’s face, and ice crusted over his hand as it slid off Bucky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Killian asked suspiciously, coming closer to inspect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was on his feet and leveling his sword at Killian’s throat. Killian halted where he stood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have space left for one more of your damn curses.” Tony laughed, and it contained the faintest tinge of pain. “Can’t break ‘em, but I can take ‘em.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony,” Steve said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’ll miss me,” Tony said. He looked at Steve, and his brown eyes were warm. “Lots of manly, Witcher tears.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve would miss him. He would miss him, and so would Bucky, and it wasn’t fair because they’d only just met. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t let Bucky go, but he didn’t want to let Tony go either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crashing to his knees, Steve yanked Tony to him and kissed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it,” he growled against Tony’s lips. “My heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony could take what he needed. A piece of Steve’s heart for Bucky and Tony? Of course for Bucky, but for Tony too. Tony who was beautiful and brilliant and warm. Too talkative and too smug and too sacrificial. Yes, for Tony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a desperate, hard kiss, Steve’s hands buried in the fabric of Tony’s clothes and yanking. Steve’s chest squeezed with desperation. He wasn’t a sorcerer, he couldn’t make Tony take it. But then soft lips, Tony’s mouth parting open, a tug under his sternum. Warmth flowed up and out of him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A hollow ache beat inside him, but Steve didn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That chill was nothing to Killian’s spell, nothing compared to  a world without Bucky and Tony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony gasped against Steve’s mouth, his brown eyes still warm. Still caring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weak,” Killian spat. “Witchers don’t even have hearts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wrong again. But not surprising,” Tony said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was staring at Steve like he held the world in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how to break it.” Tony tilted his head and beamed. “Funny how far Witchers’ hearts can go, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian paled, his hands coming up to cast a spell even as his gaze darted around for the exit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I care enough to kill you?” Tony asked, humored. Energy sparked in one hand even as his other warmed Bucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian ran, but Tony raised his arm to the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thunder rumbled outside. Killian stopped moving. “Tony, you wouldn’t, we could -” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lightning crashed through the windows. The bolts danced around Killian until he was trapped in a cage of blinding jagged lines of light. It sizzled and twisted, shrinking and shrinking until Killian was forced to his knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. But I’ve got time to think about it.” Tony pushed himself to his feet, pulling Bucky - hale and healthy and whole - with him.  “Maybe I’ll let my guard dogs have you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, ah,” Tony said, letting the lightning cage contract. “One thing hasn’t changed. I still don’t give a flying fuck about what you have to say.” He pulled Steve to him. “Kiss me again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed again, slower and softer this time. Deeper. Steve felt something calling in his chest. It was the ache, a hole that cried out to be filled. He’d given that piece away, sacrificed it for Tony, but - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony tugged on Bucky’s chestpiece. “Now kiss,” he said, pushing them together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve obeyed, leaning down to kiss Bucky. It was a thankful kiss, one of relief. Bucky was alive to kiss Steve, still wanted to kiss Steve, and whatever happened they had each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Tony. Steve pulled back, knowing he needed to, and Bucky leaned in to kiss Tony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whispers of air whirled over and around them, brief warm caresses that found all of Steve’s exposed skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ache in Steve’s chest, where he’d given a piece of his heart away, started to lessen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True love, huh,” Tony murmured as he pulled away from Bucky. “Don’t know that I believe it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call it what you want,” Bucky said, leaning in again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve wasn’t sure if that was disbelief on Tony’s face or only thoughtfulness, but it was his turn. “Come here,” he beckoned to Tony, and Tony came. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed, again, warm and comforting. Steve’s heart sang, and as Bucky’s hand found his, there was a thrumming in his chest. He felt it when Bucky took Tony’s hand, the three of them connected in a ring of sensation that sent Steve’s head spinning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel that?” Tony whispered. “It’s -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Us,” Steve finished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Warm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve wondered how much trouble it would cause if he slept where he sat, but one last responsibility niggled at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the king?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s shoulders sagged with exhaustion. “That’s, um, me. I told you he’s a steward. Because of the sorcerer thing, I was with the Brotherhood when he took over after my mother -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another day,” Bucky said resting his hand on Tony’s shoulder, bringing his fretting to a close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve followed Bucky, unable to process, except that maybe, “Can we...stay then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If my rooms haven’t been ransacked, I have a very big bed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has to be one somewhere regardless that’ll fit all three of us, yeah?” Bucky asked, his gaze heated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And a bath?” Steve asked mournfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony kissed him, light and quick, and then came back for a second. And a third. Then he kissed Bucky three times for balance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. That’s doable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian whined. “You can’t just leave me here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t I?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>